Bulma and Dragonball
by Usako-Man
Summary: Bulma meets someone else instead of Goku and has a different adventure on her quest for the DBs. Warning for Lemon material. After all these years, chapter 4 has been added.
1. Bulma and the Dragonball

I don't own Dragonball and its characters, nor did I create them. For all intents and purposes, Bulma is 18 in the story.

((When Bulma first met Goku she wanted his Dragonball and even showed him her panties, but of course Goku wouldn't really care since he's so innocent, well this fic is based on what if it was some other guy instead of Goku?))

A guy named Chris was leaning back on his chair just waiting and letting the time pass by. He was inside a small house that looked more like a hut, in a chinese design, in the middle of the mountains. He sighed. "How did I ever get myself into this mess?" He was going for a joyride with some friends a week ago but the car accidentaly bounced him out. The car was speeding so fast that they probably didn't notice he was missing until they were miles away. He was wandering the mountainside, alone and hungry until he found this small house. This place would be his new home, but luckily there was some food in the firdge but all alone in the mountains there was really nothing to do or no way to leave and get help since there was no phone or radio or anything. He never knew the treasure his house contained.

Just outside a motorcycle pulled up and a familiar looking girl got off. It was Bulma, the tall girl with green hair touching her shoulders was wearing a capsule corp jacket over a white shirt and brown shorts that were above her knees. The girl was 18 at the time and she pulled out her Dragon Radar that was beeping rapidly. Pointing it to the house, she confirmed she was at the right place. "This has got to be the place. I wonder if there is anybody home. Hello? Hello? Is there anybody home?"

Chris heard her voice and raised a brow, "A girl? Here? Maybe he was finally saved!" He opened the door and saw the lovely Bulma before him. She smiled, "Hello, I'm Bulma." Chris was caught a bit off guard by her sudden appearance, "Um.. hi Bulma, I'm Chris.. um.. what could I do for you?" Bulma pushed herself in the house and ironically asked, "Mind if I come in? Thanks. Do you mind if I take a look around the house?" Chris stood there dumbfounded as this strange girl wandered the house looking around with the beeping device in her hands, "Hmm, it has to be around here somewhere... where is it? I know it's-- aha!" She walked over to a desk and got on her knees stretching forward to get what she was looking for. Chris watched her, slightly admiring her ass but also wondering what the heck this girl could be looking for. Bulma got up and had a shiny orange pearl with a star on it. "Yes! I was right! I found the orange-star Dragonball!"

Chris saw the jewel and it looked quite valuable so he snatched it, "Let me get a better look at this thing." Bulma's temper quickly flared and she demanded, "Hey! Give that back! I found it first!" Chris moved back, "Yeah, you found it but in MY house! You think you can just walk into my house and take whatever you want!" Bulma yelled back, "Yeah, well it's too bad, I found it so it's mine!" Chris yelled back, "You found it in MY house so that makes it mine!" Bulma's temper began to flare up more, "You moron! You don't even know what it is!" Chris demanded, "Oh yeah! Then what is it!"

An hour later both of them were sitting at the table with Chris leaning over the back of his chair (he was sitting backwards), carefully protecting the Dragonball as Bulma finished her story, "And that's the whole story." Chris nodded, "So.. you already have two of these, and the one I have now makes 3, and if we gather all 7, a dragon will appear and grant whatever wish you want?" Bulma nodded, "Yes. Now you know why they're so important to me. Now give me the Dragonball and after I make my wish I'll come back and return it to you." Chris held his DB back, "Are you crazy? You think after all the stuff you told me that I'm gonna give it to you? No way! What if I want a wish of my own!" Bulma snapped back, "Dammit! I found it first and my wish is more important. You don't even know what to wish for!" "Oh yeah, if your wish is so important, than what is it!" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs, "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Chris walked away protecting his newfound treasure, "Well, I don't care what you say. This Dragonball was in MY house so it's MY Dragonball. Sorry girl, but this Dragonball ain't for sale." Bulma crossed her arms and huffed angrily and then got an idea, "Not for sale eh?" she thought to herself, "We'll see about that..."

Chris kept his Dragonball close by and eyed the green haired girl in case she tried to steal it and make a run for it. Bulma turned around and smirked, waving her finger. "Ohhhh, I see you game. You're a smart one aren't you? I know what you want to see." Chris raised a brow. What the heck was she up to now? "What? What are you talking about?" Bulma unzipped her shorts and let them drop, showing Chris a nice clear view of her tight white panties. His eyes nearly popped out of his sockets looking at this hot teenage babe in her undies. Bulma smiled and nodded seeing that he liked her fabulous body, "Well then Chris, now that I've shown you what you wanted to see, I believe that Dragonball is mine. Hand it over."

Chris turned his head, "Of course not!" Bulma yelled, "WHAT! Hey! I let you see my panties for Kami's sake, now hand over the Dragonball!" Chris crossed his arms, "Hmph. I never asked you to strip for me. You just dropped your shorts by yourself. I never said anything about giving anything to you in exchange for a look at your undies. So I ain't giving you anything!" Bulma yelled, "Hey! I'm the hottest babe you're ever gonna meet pal, you're lucky you got to see me with my underwear. Now give me that Dragonball now!" Chris smirked, "All right then, let's see your pussy!"

Bulma gasped and stuttered, "WHAT? M--m-- my pussy? Are you serious!" Chris nodded, "Anyone can see panties in some porn mag. If you want the Dragonball, I want to see some pussy." Bulma got mad and yelled, "ARE YOU CRAZY! THERE'S NO WAY THAT I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU MY PUSSY YOU FUCKIN' PERVERT!" Chris turned around and acted like he was going to walk away, "Sorry, no pussy, no Dragonball." Bulma sighed and blushed, "Are you serious? You really want me to show it to you? If I do this, you BETTER give me the Dragonball like you promised..." Chris nodded, "Sure. Seeing you naked would beat any wish I'd ever want anyway." Bulma blushed and nodded, "All right then... take a good look 'cause I'm only gonna do this once..."

Chris nodded and waited anxiously as Bulma closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and lowered her panties, taking them off completely. Bulma blushed as her small tight pussy as well as her small green bush was out in plain view and looked at Chris' reaction. The teenage boy was shocked she actually did it and got a good look at her front. Bulma looked away and asked annoyingly, "Alright... is this better?" She felt like beating the crap out that pervert. Chris nodded, "Wow! Bulma, you really have a lovely pussy there... It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Bulma blushed and nodded, still annoyed but flattered nonetheless, due to her large ego, "Um... yes... thanks.. Now will you give me the Dragonball as promised?" Chris smirked, "Alright, but first let me show you something..." Bulma was still turned away and pulled her panties back up, "Yeah right. What could you possibly show me at a time like this.." Bulma turned to see Chris' unzipped pants and his hard long shaft pointing upwards at her. Bulma simply froze and blushed as red as a beet.

Bulma stood there looking at his hardened shaft and didn't know what to do. Bulma was still a virign at this point and have never really seen a guy's cock before, but she still had her arrogant attitude. She couldn't act like some inexperienced virgin. Bulma coughed to regain her composure and slowly approached the boy, "Um.. nice thing you got there.. mind if I touch it?" Chris shook his head and smiled as Bulma took hold of his cock feeling the hard manhood for the first time in her hand. Bulma got sweaty and blushed even redder and felt how her pussy was heating up, slowly getting wet. She nervously backed away and let him go, taking a deep breathe of releif. Chris smiled and pulled his pants and handed Bulma the Dragonball. "Alright, we had our little fun. You can have the Dragonball." Bulma swallowed hard and turned back to him, "R-really? You're really going to give me the Dragonball? Just like that?" Chris smirked, "Sure. I mean you let me see your pussy, that beats the hell out of any wish I could have asked for. All I ask is that you take me with you, at least out of this dull place." Bulma nodded and Chris went off to pack.

Bulma paused. This guy obviously likes her. He even showed her his cock. They were all alone in this house and noone would ever catch them. This seemed like the perfect chance for Bulma to become a woman. It seemed Chris would be more than happy to screw the daylights out of her rather than say no, so why not? Bulma coughed and approached the young man, "Hey Chris... you know.. there's really no rush to get out of here. Why don't we stay here and spend the night? The Dragonballs aren't going anywhere.. and besides.. since we already did see each other, I don't think it would be so bad if we had sex, wouldn't it?" Chris blushed, "Um... sex? You serious... you and me... tonight?.. You want us... um.. to um.. do it?" Bulma nodded, "Yeah, why not? You already saw my pussy anyway. In fact.. um.. why wait for tonight? How about.. right now?" Bulma was sweating in anticipation. What if he turned her down? Her pussy was getting hotter and wetter by the second.. Chris blushed, also getting harder with the thought of being inside her. "Um.. yeah Ok.. why not? I mean, we both want it right? there's a bedroom to your right.. let's go for it then Bulma!"

Chris took Bulma to the bedroom and started to kiss her lips. Bulma was no stranger to kissing and she wrapped her arms around him and slipped in her tongue. As they kissed, Chris reached for her breasts and squeezed them tightly. Bulma moaned and took hold of his hand, placing it under her shirt. Bulma's breasts were big enough to fill Chris' hands and felt warm to his touch. He flicked her bra off and pulled it from under her shirt, throwing it away. Bulma then raised her shirt letting her pair bounce out into eye's view. Chris hungrily leaned over to carress them and started sucking on her nipples. Bulma let out several moans and stifled breathes as Chris was making her temperature rise and her desire grow. Chris held on to her breasts and sucked on her nipples harder and harder while playing with her other breast. He moved from one to the other until Bulma pulled him back up to kiss him with a lustful frenzy. As their lips met in heated passion, Chris reached downwards to rub his fingers along the front of her shorts. Bulma's pussy was very wet by now and his finger traced along the clit, making her pussy burn for him.

Bulma smiled and unzipped her shorts, dropping them along as her panties, revealing once again her lovely pussy, but this time it was burning with desire. Chris pushed Bulma lightly so she would lay back, slightly catching Bulma off guard. Bulma was expecting them to go right at it but was surprised as she felt Chris' toungue slip across her clit. He wrapped his arms around her legs and stuck his face between them, licking her vaginal lips up and down and then sucking on them. Bulma layed back and moaned as he continued to suck on her, taking a firm grip of the bedsheets as her temperature rose even more. Chris licked her pussy making her wetter by the moment and then slipped his tongue inside for a better taste of her. He licked the edges of her insides making Bulma scream with pleasure. As the heat was building up Bulma reached for Chris' head and held him close as he continued to lick her savangely. Finally it was too much for Bulma and she let out a loud moan-like scream as she came explosively in Chris' face. Chris smiled and happily licked up all her cum, leaving her pussy clean. Bulma took several breathes until she calmed down and wiped the sweat from her brow. "Chris... that was amazing... have you ever done this before?" Cris smiled as he licked his fingers, "To be honest no.. but you sure have a hell of a sweet pussy." Bulma smirked, "Never eh? Coulda fooled me.." Chris laughed a little and unzipped his pants, letting them drop and unleashing his hardened shaft, "Alright Bulma, now for the real deal.." Bulma saw his cock and paused, "No wait..." Chris raised a brow, "What?" Bulma smiled as she reached out for his manhood with both hands, "First let me return the favor.."

Chris gasped as Bulma leaned over and started to lick the head. She let her tongue slide acorss it and then started to lick up and won all over it's length as she tugged on it. Chris let out several sighs of surprise and pleasure as he decided to let Bulma have her way and set his hands on her head. Bulma smirked mentally as she sucked harder on the head noticing every feeling of pleasure she was making her lover feel. Bulma then opened wide and fit his entire shaft down her throat, sucking on it as hard as she could while fondling his balls. Chris stregenthed his grip on Bulma's aqua green hair as the pleasure was building up drastically. He let out louder moans as Bulma continued to suck on him as hard as she could, focusing her tongue on the head. Chris couldn't take much more and took a firm hold of Bulma's head as he came hard into her mouth. Bulma was surprised but Chris didn't let her move, forcing to swallow every drop from him. Chris finally let her go and Bulma swallowed all his cum. Remember what Chris did earlier, Bulma licked his cock clean and smiled. Taking a breather, they both got back on the bed and Chris opened Bulma's legs as he got on top of her.

Bulma held Chris close and started to kiss him as he started to get on top of her. She was overwhelmed with excitement knowing she was about to finally become a woman, but she tried her best to mask it so Chris wouldn't know she was inexperienced. Chris didn't keep Bulma waiting much longer since he held her legs open and inmediately started to slip his hard cock inside her. Bulma gasped and moaned as she felt his manhood snap through her virginity and start to thrust into her. Bulma locked her arms around Chris as he sinked deeper into her warm wet pussy, both of them moving in a steady rythym. Chris could only gasp since Bulma's pussy was alot tighter than he imagined, but it felt so good being inside her that it only impulsed him to go faster.

Bulma started to moan louder and asked for him to go faster. Chris agreed and started to thrust harder into her, sinking his entire shaft inside her, banging against her womb without mercy. He took a firm grip of her breasts and teased her nipples with his tongue as he continued to thrust into her tight pussy. Bulma's eyes could only bug out as she felt her very first intense orgasm making her yell undeciperable sounds as she came hard onto Chris' still hard cock. She held on tighter, almost clawing his back because the young man had only begun his assualt on her. He continued to thrusts harder and faster into Bulma, feeling the most incredible pleasure he ever had in his life, which he never wanted to end. Bulma soon reached her second climax and Chris got off her. But his cock was still as hard now as when they began. He rolled on his back and let Bulma mount him. She carefully slid down onto him, not wanting to hurt herself with his huge shaft and started to pump herself into him. Chris held on to her hips as he returned every thrust of hers as his entire shaft was lost inside her. Bulma rode him violently, not wanting to stop and only wanting him to sink deeper. Chris soon closed his eyes and let Bulma thrust herself upon him as she pleased, letting her warm sex tug and squeeze away at him with every move she made until he felt her warm cum wash over him for a third time.

Bulma got off him and was exhausted but Chris still wasn't ready to call it quits. He layed her on her back and wrapped his arms around her hips. This time he wanted her badly and just rammed violently into her and started to thrust hard. Bulma layed her head back and moaned, wanting more punishment. The pleasure was far stronger than the pain as she was bounced up and down on the bed as Chris thrusted into her with lustful vigor. He loved being inside her and he wanted to cum into her. Bulma gasped and moaned as her hands grabbed onto and nearly ripped the bedsheets off as her pussy continued to clench itself around his hard thick shaft. Chris continued to thrust harder into her, lost in his own lust and pleasure, every single scream from her making him harder and wantng her more and more. She let her head rest on the pillow and slammed her eyes shut as she came intensely, washing her cum over him again, only intensifying the fire he felt for her. He held on tight to her legs as he rammed harder into Bulma until he finally felt the intense bliss of reaching his peak and came hard inside her. Bulma moaned and felt his warm cum invade her and relaxed herself. Chris got off her and layed next to her exhausted and satisfied.

Chris kissed her and smiled, "Wow, that was intense. I never felt anything like that." Bulma smiled and sighed, still lost in her last orgasm, "Yeah... you were great.. I mean, of course compared to the others I've had." He pointed out, "Hey Bulma, how come when we were fucking, you started to bleed? Don't virgins bleed?" Bulma quickly covered up her now-lost innocence, "Oh don't be silly. You were really giving it to me hard back there Chris. Sometimes when you do that you make a woman bleed. It's natural since you're so big." Chris blushed and coughed, "Um.. uh.. thanks.. Heh..." Bulma wrapped her arms around Chris and they soon went to sleep. The next morning, as promised, Chris gave Bulma the Dragonball and Bulma let him drive along with her until they returned to civilization. Bulma was hesitant about leaving Chris behind since she's be alone again. Bulma waved bye but Cris followed her. Bulma asked, "Why are you following me?" He replied, "Well, um.. maybe you need help to find the other Dragonballs. I know its dangerous, but at least I can keep you company at night... If you want." Bulma smiled evily and waved for him to join her, "Sure. I'd love to have you along. Let's go find those Dragonballs!"

And so Bulma and her new friend Chris go look for the other Dragonballs. She might not have as much adventures as she did if she had met Goku, but at least she had a lot of great sex every night...

THE END


	2. Lunch has Lunch

((This part 2 of Bulma and the Dragonball. I decided to follow it up. This time it's kinda the reversed situation. Again, I didn't create Dragonball, Bulma and Lunch are not my characters, and Bulma and Lunch are 18 in this story.))

"Agh... oh shit..." Bulma moaned as Chris was ramming his shaft inside her. It was midnight and Chris and Bulma were doing their thing inside Bulma's portable Capsule house number 42. It has become a habit now, and Bulma was getting more and more used to the wild passionate sex she was getting every night. They were in the bedroom of course, door closed, as if anyone could hear their loud passionate moans. The Dragonballs were safely kept in a drawer in the same room, there were 5 now. The first Dragonball was found by some old guy that wanted to see Bulma's crotch. Bulma was so grossed out that she had to have Chris give her an 'all nighter' to make her feel better after the whole ordeal. The second was found in some town with some shape shifting pig, but Chris didn't like him so they left him behind. And that's how it went. Bulma would try to find the Dragonballs and Chris would accompany her. And at night after all the hard traveling and adventures were done, they'd go at it all night. It was a fair trade off, for sex and company. Bulma preffered Chris' company rather than going alone, and Chris was glad to be out of the woods where Bulma first found him.

Chris was on top of Bulma, both completely naked, and they were right in the middle of an intense round of passion. The bed was rocking with every move they made, and their clothes were in a pile under it. Chris kissed her lips passionately as he continued to ram his hard shaft deeper into her, as Bulma bucked her hips to match his every move. The feeling was intense for both since due to repeated nights they were both getting better at pleasing each other. Bulma had her arms around Chris and squeezed him tighter with every thrust. The feeling of having him pump hard inside her was incredible, and she felt like she could go all night. "Aggh... oh Chris... go a little harder... agh.. let me feel it..." Chris was panting hard, feeling how her tight pussy was clenching harder onto him with every thrust. Her pussy was so nice and tight, and very wet making it perfect for ramming into her at a rapid pace. He kissed her sexy sweet lips, muffling her moans as he started to pump into her harder to her command. "Yeah Bulma... just tell me how you like it.." Bulma layed her head back and moaned louder as he felt Chris fill her up, ramming his lengthy shaft into her hard enough to shake her body up and down. It was all too much as the 18 year old aqua haired girl tightened her grip even harder around Chris and screamed, "OH YES! LIKE THAT! DON'T STOP!" Chris admitted that she was a nosiy one but didn't mind as he held onto her and continued to fuck her harder. The feel of her warm wet inner walls massaging his head was incredible and Chris closed his eyes as he felt his juices squirt out explosively within her. He let out a loud moan as he shook Bulma violently with harder thrusts as he gave her the last of his pleasure. Bulma, racked with such bliss, felt his cum shoot down her pussy, and planted her nails into his back as she followed with her own orgasm. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! CHRIIIIIIIIISSSS! Her cunt exploded with her steaming hot cum, washing over Chris' shaft and spilling down her legs.

The moment of pleasure have passed. Chris pulled out of her and layed on his back breathing hard. His back hurt since Bulma scratched him up during that last climax. Bulma layed there as well, breathing too hard to even speak. Her chest heaved up and down, sticking those precious melons of hers higher every time she took a breath. Her pussy was dripping with a mixture of Chris' fluids and her own. Chris layed there watching her, focusing on her heaving chest and feeling himself get arroused again. He let out quite a load inside her so it took him some minutes to start to stiffen again. Bulma was still breathing hard and finally regained the strength to speak, "Phew... that.. sure... was one hell of a good fuck... wasn't it Chris? she said in between breaths. She tried too move but her body wouldn't obey. "Oh damn... I think you really wore me out this time..." Chris didn't say anything and was now back to a full errection. He moved over to Bulma, still quite exhausted and moved his shaft near her face. Bulma saw his cock and gasped, "Wha..? Hard again already..? It's been a long day.. I don't think I can suck you off after all this.." Before she could say anything, he placed his swollen member between Bulma's impressively sized rack and held them tightly together to clench him hard. Bulma gasped and looked at him, "Wh.. what are you doing?" Chris smirked and started to pump his shaft between her breasts, holding them tight and feeling their firmness. "C'mon Bulma.. I had to take that 10 mile hike with you.. let me have it my way this time.."

Bulma was too exhausted too move and felt how her breasts were being squeezed and fucked by her companion. She had to admit she got arroused by having his shaft so near to him and feeling his hard long shaft between her breasts was setting her cunt on fire. She weakly raised her hands and set them on top of Chris' helping him rub and squeeze her breasts, her nipples getting harder and harder. Chris' head was so near to her mouth, she decided to stick out her tongue and gently lick it, making Chris moan even more. Chris only read about this 'breast fuck' thing in some magazine the perverted old guy had, and decided to try it. He didn't know if he was doing it right but it felt so good he felt he was. Bulma licked his head faster and faster, trying hard to focus with how good his shaft felt upon her and how tired she was from her last climax. Chris jerked his shaft faster towards her, feeling her warm luscious breasts squeeze onto him and her nice warm tongue drive him wild. Bulma licked him as fast as she can s she crushed her breasts up and down against that warm cock she felt between them. Rubbing her own breasts was making her wetter by the second and she wanted Chris to cum hard. She got her wish soon enough as Chris could no longer fight back the incredible pleasure that was shooting through his body. He closed his eyes and yelled, "OH SHIT!" as he came hard, squirting his fluids all over Bulma's face and breasts.

Bulma gasped and let him go to wipe the cum off her face. "Ewwww yuck! Darn it Chris, watch where you shoot that thing! That's disgusting!" Chris was breathing hard and looked at her cum filled face, "Sorry Bulma.. I... it's not like... I control how I cum you know... besides you never complain when you suck me off and swallow my load.." Bulma wiped her face angrily and looked at him, "Hey, that's different. It doesn't make a mess that way. Do you know how hard it would be to get this junk off if it hit my hair? You're so lucky it didn't mess up my wonderful hair!" Chris grabbed a nearby towel and gave it to her, "Well sorry ok? I'll be more careful next time." Bulma wiped her face and breasts clean, "Well, alright. I'll forgive you this time. Now how about one last round before we go to sleep?" Chris' eyes grew wide. "What? More? But I already did it twice.. I'm exhausted and I don't know if um.. little Chris is up for it." Bulma reached out for now soft and small cock and squeezed it tightly. "The hell you are." Chris jolted , "Hey.. HEY! What are you doing? That hurts! Cut it out!" Bulma ignored him and started to jerk him hard. "Hey, you got off to fuckin my boobs, but what about me? You just left me all wet and horny waiting for more. Now come on. I want some cock dammit!" Chris tried to get her hands off him but he knew she'd try to bop him if he did. Always having her way she jerked him fast and hard making his cock stiffen up again until it was to its full length. Chris was breathing hard and looking at Bulma angrily and she smirked saying, "See? I knew you had it in you. Now c'mon and give me what I want." She pushed Chris on his back and carefully started to mount him. She was still exhausted and her pussy sore, but she didn't care. She wanted to fuck and she was gonna get it. Chris layed there looking at the lustful girl as she carefully slipped his hard shaft upwards into her. She sunk down onto him, wrapping the folds of her juicy pussy around him and started to ride him slowly. "Oh yeah... this is how I really like it.. when I'm in charge... ooooh..." She moaned lightly and continued to ride her forceful lover as Chris could only lay there and watch her go. He had to admit it felt incredible being inside her, and his cock stiffened up even more as he felt her warm inner walls close in on him harder.

Bulma played with her breasts and moaned as she rocked her up and down, riding upon Chris' hard prick. He was exhausted but it felt so good that he managed to reach out to grip onto Bulma's ass, pushing her into him harder with every thrust. At this point, Bulma was in heaven, not really caring about how Chris felt, but caring more about how his nice hard cock ran up and down her pussy, letting the intense sensation run through her body. She rocked nice and slow, letting the feeling build up slowly, enjoying every moment. She continued to rub her breasts, pretending Chris was still between them and was moaning lightly. Chris layed there, his body being shaken up and down as the aqua haired teen got her kicks and started to thrust upwards into her. Bulma continued to please herself and looked down on him, "That's it baby.. work with me here... let me feel you inside me... nice and deep... agghh..."

Several more minutes passed by of this slow pasisonate lovin until Bulma decided to speed up. Chris gasped as his rider started to thrust against him harder, her cunt squeezing him tighter with every move. She yelled at him, "Oh yeah... that's it! Get ready to be riden like you never been before! OH SHIT!" Chris held onto her ass tighter as Bulma started moving faster, maybe a little too rough for his sore cock, but she didn't care. She moaned and yelled loudly as she was closer to coming, and the closer she was, the more she rode poor Chris like a wild animal. Chris held onto her the best he could, noticing how her breasts bounced wildly in all directions with her intense motions. "Oh shit.. Bulma.. you keep this up.. I'm gonna end up losing it soon..." Bulma was driven wild with lust as she wanted to feel his warm cum shoot down her womb again. She rode him harder, bucking her hips wildly, her moans heard across the halls of the empty house. You'd think they were killing somebody in there or something. This was all Chris could take and he yelled her name as he came unspeakbaly hard, shooting all of his fluids, as well as his pshysical resistance into her. He panted hard and basically layed there limp, still being rocked violently by the insane with lust Bulma. She felt his juices flow into her and she lost control. She clenched her cunt even tighter and came in a massive orgasm, smothering Chris' shaft with her steaming hot cum and then she collapsed on top of him.

Chris was speechless, in all sense of the world, struggling hard to breathe after being forced to handle a third round when two was obviously his limit. He held Bulma close as she was also gasping and completely out of it. He kissed her forehead and continued to pant hard until he could manage a "Damn... you really got the wind outta me there Bulma..." She smiled, finally completely satisified and layed a finger on his nose, "See? I knew you had it in you. I'll make you into an excellent lover yet." Both of them were getting better at it everyday. Bulma herself was quite a feisty one, thanks to Chris making her woman she realized that she had alot of pent up sexual energy she was holding for these 18 years and Chris was the guy to help her release it. She was probably the best sexual partner for someone like her, and she was getting better every day, but her arrogance and pride always made her cover it up, and she convinced Chris that she was a complete sexual expert since day one. She hated people thinking she was some innocent naive teenager. She always wanted to be the smartest and the best at everything, even sex.

After a few hours they washed up, got dressed and got ready to go. Bulma checked on her birth control pills (what, you don't think I'd make her pregnant wouldja?) and checked on when her next one was due. She was wearing tight brown shorts and a tighter red top as well some boots. She wore her hair long this time, shoulder length with a loose bang or two. Chris had on some jeans and aplain white sweatshirt. The girl checked her backpack for capsules and made sure the Dragonballs were safe. She made sure the Dragon Radar was working too.

Chris made sure he had his food saved up in his own backpack and counted the Dragonballs. "Well, we have 5 so far. Only two to go. Where do we go now?" Bulma checked the radar, "We'll be heading for the east. There's a small town nearby where can buy supplies. The next Dragonball is somewhere on Mt. Frypan, but we should buy more food first because it will take us several days to make it there." Chris remembered something, "Hey, you never told me what you wanted to wish for exactly. I mean, now that we're closer friends and all, you can tell me, can't ya?" Bulma narrowed her eyes and then decided to tell him anyway, "Fine, I'll tell you. I want to wish for the best boyfriend ever." Chris smirked, "Oh? Then why am I here then?" Bulma crossed her arms, "I never said you were my boyfriend. You're just here because you wanted to come. You're here for company, help and sex only. And don't you forget that. It's only natural that you'd fall in love for someone as beautiful and incredibly sexy as me but I'd rather what the Dragonballs can give me." Chris crossed his arms, "Fine, fine. Don't flatter yourself. I'm not complaining about our little deal here, but we're at least friends right?" Bulma nodded, "Of course. I wouldn't have made it this way without you and you're alot nicer and polite than most of the creeps in the city. You're lucky to have me as a friend." She did have some hidden feelings for Chris, especially since she was in debt of him, being her first time and all, but she decided to firm in her convictions and not settle for second best. She wanted the best boyfriend ever and if Sheng Long happened to choose Chris, than better for both of them, she figured. Chris didn't mind much. He admitted she was very hot and one hell of a vixen in bed but her co-cky stuck up attitude was always a turn off. They always end up in constant fights but at least they always make up by bed time.

The two stepped out and Bulma transformed the house into a capsule She pulled out Hoi Poi capsule number 5 and it turned into a car. Both of them hopped in and Bulma drove. She had Chris read the map for her and they drove over a long dusty road for about 2 hours. The temperature was hot and the backseat of the car had a few empty water bottles before they finally reached the town. The town was called Old West Town and was 'western' enough to fit the name. The place looked right out of some Clint Eastwood movie. Sandy streets, old fashioned buildings and shops, a bar with those cowboy type doors and the folks all wore old style clothes. Bulma wiped the sweat off her forehead and looekd around. "Hmmm seems kinda quiet here. I hope this place is advanced enough to have any capsules for sale." Chris looked around. "Looks more like a ghost town to me. Hope the stores are open."

Suddenly a fat old guy with a cowboy get up ran at the two of them. "Ahhhhh! Someone help me! Quick! Give me a lift! Take me the hell outta here!" Chris and Bulma sweatdropped and she yelled, "Hey, get the hell away from us fatass!" Chris added, "Yeah.. like.. hands off the vehicle please?" The man was covered in sweat of fear and tried to open the car door, "No, you don't understand! We have to get out of here! She's here! And she's robbing and shooting everything in sight! If we don't get out of here she'll get us all!" Bulma grabbed the man and shook him, "Calm down! WHO'S here?" The man replied, "LUNCH!" Chris raised a brow, "Yo, get your hands away from my sandwhiches. They're mine!" The man replied, "NO YOU IDIOT! I MEAN LUNCH! LUNCH! THE DANGEROUS OUTLAW BANDIT AND SHE'S HERE!" Bulma said, "She? A female bandit?" Chris asked, "Is she cute?" Bulma bopped him, "CHRIS!" He rubbed his head and said, "Just asking. Well, then, let's leave before this crazy woman shoots us or something." The man got in the backseat and Bulma started the car. Unfortunately it wouldn't run.

Chris asked, "What's the prob Bulma! Step on it! I heard gunshots and they don't sound as if they're far from here!" Bulma yelled back, "HEY! I'M TRYING OK? Oh no.. I forgot. We also came here to get a refill. The car's outta gas. And I ran out of gasoline capsules." The man heard this and jumped out. "What? You two are useless! I'm gettin the hell outta here! Lotsa luck!" He ran for the hills leaving a dusty trail behind him. Bulma and Chris looked at him go and wondered what to do. Chris suggested, "Well, if this woman comes out and sees us here out in the open, we're sitting ducks. We should hide in one of these shops." Bulma panicked, "Are you crazy? What if she finds us and shoots us?" Chris heard more gunshots and said, "Look, we need to hide. Those shots seem to have come from the licqour store over there. We He pointed to anearby saloon that read 'Usako Fan Saloon', and it looked pretty smashed up already. Bulma asked, "What? Why in that place?" "Because it looks like Lunch already hit that place and she probably wouldn't return to it. Now let's go before she gets out of the licqour store and sees us!" Bulma nodded and both of them check that they had all their equipment with them before they abandoned the car to run for the saloon, which had the floor covered with borken glass, bullets, and several overturned tables. The got inside and hid behind the bar counter, waiting for the gunshots to stop and hopefully for Lunch to go away.

Inside the ramsacked Usako Fan Saloon, Bulma and Chris hid behind the bartender counter, hiding from the dangerous bandit Lunch. The floor was full of shattered glass, both from the windows and from beer bottles. Some tables anc chairs were overturned and the plac was completely silent except for the noise of the ceiling fan that was still intact and working. Bulma and Chris held each other shaking with every gunshot they heard from outside. The shots were so strung together that the woman must have been packing a rifle or machine gun or something. Bulma asked, "Are you sure she won't come here?" Chris reassured her, "Of course not. The register is empty. She wouldn't rob the same place twice. Now hush so she won't hear us." Bulma took a look at the open cash register on the bartender counter, which was completely empty. Suddenly there was an errie silence as the gunshots stopped. Bulma was the first to notice, "Hey, the gunshots stopped. You think she left town?" Chris didn't know what to think. "We should wait here a few mintues to make she's really gone... damn.. I hate being in the dark without knowing what's going on..."

Suddenly the silence was broken by some footsteps. They sounded louder as they were approaching the saloon. Bulma gasped, "OH MY GOD! SOMEONE'S COMING THIS WAY!" Chris covered her mouth to hush her up. "Shhhh! She'll hear us!" Bulma took the hand off her mouth and choked him, "You said she wouldn't come here!" Chris said, "We're all entitled to make mistakes! Shut up before she hears us dammit!" Suddenly a young woman's voice could be heard that made Bulmaand Chris' hair stand on end. "Hello?" They both stayed quiet as the footsteps drew closer, the person pushing the doors open and entering the saloon. "Is anybody in there? Hello? I need help. I'm lost." Chris didn't know what to think and Bulma said, "That doesn't sound like a bandit." Chris remarked, "How would you know what a bandit sounds like?" Bulma decided to take a look and got up to peak behind the counter while Chris freaked out and tried to pull her back down. Bulma was surprised to see an innocent looking blue haired girl with a red ribbon in her hair, wearing a small green top and small tight yellow shorts and some sneakers. The girl seemed very innocent and defenseless. Bulma called out to her, "Hey, who are you? What are you doing here?" The girl answered, "I'm lost. I'm trying to find my way out of town. Who are you two?" Chris stood up and took a better look at the girl. He had to admit she was rather cute and those shorts fit her nicely. "I'm Chris and this is Bulma. Look, we have to get outta here before this bandit woman named Lunch shows up. She seems really dangerous." The girl blinked. "Dangerous? Me? But my name is Lunch."

Chris and Bulma gasped and held each other tightly. Bulma stuttered, "Di..did..di you hear that Chris? She said her name was Lunch!" Chris looked at her, "But.. but.. she doesn't look like she could hurt a fly." Lunch looked confused at both of them, "Huh? What? What are you two talking about? Oh no, did I do it again?" Bulma asked, "Did you do what again?" Lunch asked, "Did I start shooting and robbing banks again?" Chris let go of Bulma and got to his feet, "Wait a minute... You don't even know? Excuse me miss, but these guys were running the hell outta here like the devil himself was after em. You don't really look scary, and you definitely don't look like the kinda person that would rob banks. You're not even armed." Lunch looked at Chris and Bulma and said, "Well, I'm alot more dangerous than you think. In fact it's not really safe to be around me. Something bad happens whenever I... I..." A draft flew near her nose and the dusty winds went right up her delicate nostrils. She sniffled a bit and tried to hold it in, "Oh no.. not again.. I... I..." Bulma and Chris watched her curiously. "ACHOO!"

Bulma and Chris watched wide eyed as the nice blue haired Lunch became and angry looking blonde Lunch. She looked around and noticed that she was in the same saloon she hit earlier. "What the? Alright, where am I? Where did all the money that I stole go? Alright you two, what did you guys do to me?" Bulma panicked, "We..we.. we.. we..we didn't do anything! You just came in!" Lunch pulled out a rifle and started shooting all over the place. "THAT DOESN'T MATTER! BOTH OF YOU, HANDS UP OR I'LL BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT!" Chris and Bulma both held their hands up and were shaking nervously. "Chris! You're the man around here, do something!" Chris yelled "Yeah? And what am I supposed to do? SHE'S ARMED!" Lunch aimed the gun at the cash registered next to Bulma and shot it off the table. "Darn right I'm armed! And I'm pissed too! Now give me all your valuables or you won't live to tell the tale!" Bulma's eyes bugged out at the register falling next to her feet and yelled, "WE DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY! I SWEAR!" Lunch aimed her gun at her, "Oh yeah? Then what's in those backpacks? EMPTY EM OUT!" Bulma and Chris dropped their bags on the floor and emptied them out. Lunch walked over, keeping the gun on them at all times, looking through the things. "Hmph. Binoculars, travel books, maps, what are you tourists or something? Sandwhiches? Bleh. This is all a lot of junk!" Then the blonde saw something that caught her eye. "Ahhhh, what have we here?" Bulma gasped as she grabbed the 5 Dragonballs they were carrying. "I don't know what they are, but they should be worth millions. And what's this?" She saw the Dragon Radar and clicked it a few times, only to see it making funny noises. "HEY YOU!" She aimed her gun at Bulma. "What is this thing?" Bulma couldn't tell her the truth, "It's just a watch, it's nothing valuable, please don't take it!" Lunch yelled, "SHUT UP! I'm the one with the gun here! I think this will give me some nice cash if I sell it." Lunch set her gun down and started putting the stuff in her bags. Bulma saw the chance to try to make a break for it (she's the kind that would leave Chris behind) and ran. Lunch saw her and grabbed her gun, "Not so fast!" She aimed at a clock hanging on the wall and it landed right in front of Bulma. The shock was so big that the poor girl fainted. "Wimp." Lunch remarked asshe finished packing up her stolen loot. She got up and looked at Chris, "Well, that'll be the last of it... but first let's see if you got anything else on ya. Hands up against the wall, NOW!" Chris still had his hands up and said, "But.. but.. but we gave you everything! I have nothing on me!" Lunch waved her gun at him, "We'll see about that. Hands up against the wall I said."

Chris turned around and held his hands against the wall as told. Lunch moved in and searched his pockets. She smirked and said, "Well, well, looks like you got some zennis on you after all. And a pair of hoi poi capsules. I knew you were holding out." Chris yelled, "Hey! I bought those capsules only yesterday!" Lunch didn't care and put them in her bag of loot. "Tough luck pal. Hey, you don't look that bad, not that good either, but not so bad. You the boyfriend of that girl over there?" Chris stuttered, "Uhhh um... kinda sorta..." Lunch searched through his pockets to pull out some coins he had, "Kinda sorta? Is that a yes or a no?" Chris sweatdropped as he felt the gun against his back, "Umm.. I don't know.. we're just friends.." Lunch smirked as she reached between his legs and started to stroke his shaft, "Friends eh? You two ever fuck around? I mean, you two all alone doing all this traveling, I bet you do alot of stuff at night eh? What are all the maps for anyways?" Chris swallowed hard as he felt her stroking him, getting harder from having the sexy woman so close to him. "It.. it's none of your busniess... just visiting relatives is all..." Lunch smirked, "None of my business eh? Oooh, someone here is getting excited.. I bet that girl likes you like this, eh?" Chris was sweating fearfully as she felt him continue to stroke him, not knowing if she was going to shoot him in the back or what. She let go of him, seeing he was hard now and backed off a few steps, still having the gun aimed at him. "Alright. Turn around nice and slow. No funny stuff. We all hate funny stuff." Chris did as told, raising his hands. "Are you gonna leave now? You stole everything we got already!" Lunch smirked and walked closer starting to undo Chris' belt buckle and pulling the belt off him. "Just one more thing." She unzipped his pants with one hand, keeping the gun in other, and pulled them down, leaving Chris in his underwear with a very noticeable bulge in front. He closed his eyes thinking maybe she was going to shoot his dick off. He almost yelped as she pulled his briefs down, letting his hard prick spring upwards towards her. He opened his eyes looking at her, being pale in the face now. "No..no.. please don't shoot me there.. I'll do whatever you say... Just please.. don't shoot my balls off... PLEASE!" He closed his eyes and looked away, awaiting the pain. Lunch smirked and took her gloves off, throwing them onto one of the bar tables. Now with her bare hands out, she reached out to get a firm grip of his shaft and started to jerk him softly, while her other hand kept the gun placed under his chin. Chris didn't know what to do at all and tried to stay perfectly still. "Shoot you? No, no. I'm not going to shoot your balls off. But you are right about one thing. You will do everything I want, or this gun will go boom. Got it?" Chris nodded, pinned against the wall as Lunch slowly got on her knees and started to lick his horny prick.

Lunch smirked at him and continued to lick him, focusing mainly on the head. Chris jotled with her nice warm tongue moisturizing his head, as he felt her starting the lick the full length of his shaft. He didn't know what to do. He thought if he moaned it would provoke her to shoot him so he tried to breathe as calmly as possible. Lunch opened her mouth and placed him into her, sucking hard on his head. Chris closed his eyes and started panting harder. He felt himself sinking deeper into her mouth, sucking on him harder each time. His hands gripped onto the wall as he couldn't hide his moans anymore, panting hard and looking down at the female rapist. Pleased by what she was hearing, she slid his shaft deeper down her throat, forcing it all in her mouth sucking even harder than before. He had to admit she was alot better at this than Bulma was, since Bulma only did this once or twice. Chris looked down at her, gun still aimed at him. "Oh shit... Lunch.. I can't take much of this... agh... why.. why are you doing this..?" Lunch just continued to suck away, jerking his shaft up and down as she did so. She knew he was getting close so she worked on him as hard as she could eager to taste his cum. She also knew he was too far gone in his lust for her tongue around his cock, so she set her gun down and started to massage his swollen balls. Chris moved his face left and right and then braced himself mentally for what was coming. "AGGHHHHHHH!" Not able to fight such forceful bliss, he came hard, gushing down Lunch's deep throat. The viscious blonde happily swallowed it down and let go off her toy, only to lick the head until it was clean. Chris panted hard as the woman continued to lick his head, forcing the last of his juices out. He knew he enjoyed it, but he thought he preffered Bulma to some madwoman with a gun at his head. Lunch got up and wiped her mouth, smiling evily at him. "Now that wasn't so bad was it? Was that your first blow job?" Chris shook his head, "N.. not... not exactly..." Lunch cocked her head at the sleeping Bulma, "Oh, she sucks you off too eh? Bet I was better though." Chris replied, "I didn't say that.. hey.. are you done now...?" Lunch walked a few steps back and set her gun on the counter, still having her hand very close to it. "Not exactly. All of this got me really excited. Listen. I'm going to take my clothes off." Chris was wide eyed, "Wh.. WHAT!" Lunch yelled, "SHUT UP! I said I'm going to take my clothes off. You and me.. we're gonna fuck.. got it? You're going to fuck me or else I will shoot your balls off, understand? And then I'll shoot the girl. Now I'm going to take my clothes off but my hand is right next to the gun. It would only take me a split second to grab my gun and shoot you.. so just stay right there and don't move. I swear, one move, you try to get away or something, and you eat lead, GOT IT!" Chris still had his hands up and nodded. He still had his pants down and his shaft was out in plain view. It was very embarrassing and now he knows how Bulma felt when he made her flash her crotch to him.

Lunch kept her eye on Chris and her gun was lying on the counter right next to her. She smirked evily and pulled her green top up, showing her bra, which was clinging tightly to her nicely sized breasts. She was quick to take her top completely off and set it next to the gun, keeping her eye on Chris and his cock. She liked how it felt in her mouth and she couldn't wait to have him inside her. She took off her bra, letting her firm breasts bounce out freely before Chris' hungry eyes. Even under the circumstance he had to admit that she had a nice rack. Lunch smirked even know knowing she had his full attention and that he was enjoying the show. She took a quick glance to make sure Bulma wass till out and then unzipped her shorts and pulled them down. her panties were nice and snug around her curvy hips, her pussy very visible since they were very wet around there. She grinned seeing how Chris' shaft was starting to stiffen up with the sight of her. "Mmmm, you like the little strip show, don't you?" He didn't know what to do or say. The wrong words might provoke her to shoot him. Lunch grabbed her gun and started walking towards him in a sexy manner, moving her hips with every step. She reached out for his prick again and squeezed it tight. "C'mon now.. admit it... you want me badly don't you? You can't wait for me slip my panties down so you can see this burning hot cunt, can't you?"

Before Chris could answer, Lunch pulled her close and kissed her lustfully. She was breathing hard, full of desire for him and started to rub her wet crotch against his shaft slowly. Chris was so arroused his cock started releasing precum, which Lunch used to rubs against him. Her panties were getting soaked and she pinned Chris against the wall, kissing him furiously, horny out of her mind. She still had the gun in her hand, careful to not let it go and whispered to him, "C'mon.. be a good boy and pull them down for me, will ya? I know want to.. You want this as badly as I do don't you?" Lunch ripped his shirt open and started to kiss his chest. Chris never had Bulma this wild on him before so he got nervous and thought she was going to bite him. "Ack.. control yourself Lunch... it's not like I'm all that.." Lunch kept kissing his chest and licking him while jerking his cock hard, "No, but you're what I got... pull my panties down baby.. c'mon.." Chris was breathing hard too and decided he should give in. Lunch was extremely sexy and it wouldn't hurt to give in to her, and maybe she would keep her promise and not shoot him afterwards. He pulled her panties down revealing her soaked blonde pussy. She was so wet she was already dripping a bit down her legs. Chris felt her nice warm pussy rub itself against his hard and needy shaft and let her kiss him again. She motioned to the floor where Bulma and Chris were hiding earlier, behind the counter. "Over there... take me baby...hurry..." Chris agreed and they both walked behind the counter and layed down on the ground. Lunch kept her gun firmly in hand and layed on the ground with her legs opened, her pussy wet and steaming hot with need. "C'mon.. show me what you got." Chris was more than happy to agree.

Chris took off his pants completely which were still all bundled up between his feet and put them near where the cash register had fallen. Lunch reached out for him and pulled him over him kissing him in lustful fury. She seemed as if she hasn't gotten any in years since it seemed she was going to rip him apart with such passionate kisses. She jammed her tongue down his throat forcefully and Chris found himself using his tongue to battle hers as they held each other tightly. She always kept a firm grip on her gun while her other hand kept him as close to her hot sweaty body as possible. The saloon felt like a steamroom as the passion was rising like wildfire, and all they were doing was kissing so far. Chris showed how much he was enjoying this, kissing her repeatedly and moving down to suck on her hardened nipples. Lunch moaned like some wild beast, holding her face closely between her breasts. "Oh yeah... you're good at this.. c'mon... stop teasing me.. I want you inside me.. fuck me already... I want it so badly..." Chris noticed she wasn't one to wait for sublteties and opened her legs seeing her lovely blonde bush, dripping wet and eagerly awaiitng him. He used his finger to open her up and slipped his hardened cock inside her. She closed her eyes and moaned louder as she felt his prick force her wet walls wide open and sinking deeper inside her. Chris felt himself in heaven and started to thrust into her, inching deeper inside her with every move. Lunch held him close with both hands, the gun flat on its side against his back, moaning louder and wrapping her legsa round him. She bucked her hips wildly as he was thrusting harder into her, now forcing the full extent of his cock inside her tight juicy pussy. Lunch breathed hard and kissed him forcefully, "Oh yeah baby... ahhh... fill me up... put all of it in me.. just like that..." Both of them held onto each other tightly as they rocked in a frenzied rhythm, both their hips banging against each other frantically. Lunch felt her body racked with incredible pleasure as every thrust sent immense waves of exctasy though every nerve of her body. Her wetness dripped down her legs as the heat kept building up inside her as Chris made her reach the boiling point. Chris grabbed onto her bouncing breasts, squeezing them violently as he continued to ram into her, jerking her body up down the bar floor. The sounds of unchained lust and passion filled the halls of that empty town, noone around to hear such sweet bliss, the only possible witness completely unconcious.

Lunch and Chris continued their furious 'battle' thrusting savagely against each other. The tough bandit woman felt herself succumb to such rough thrusts, bashing against her womb. Chris felt himself lost in her allure, ramming into her tight cunt, feeling how wet she was, making it easier to slip in and out. Her pussy was incredible, she was just as good or even better than Bulma and he loved how tightly she clenched onto his head, as if she was milking his shaft. Lunch was racked with pleasure, gasping for breath and kissing his lips uncontrollably, playing with his tongue again. Chris crushed her breasts tighter with every thrust, feeling himself about to lose it. The sexy blonde kept herself locked onto his lips, muffling her moans as she bucked her hips hard nearing her climax. She wanted to yell out but was out of breath, all she could do is break from his kiss and let out a loud moaning sound as she felt herself reach an explosive climax. Chris rested his face next to hers and closes his eyes as she felt her piping hot juices wash over his head. She kept thrusting against him, almost to the point of pushing him off her, and he grappled with her hands to keep his balance. Chris tried to pull out but Lunch's legs kept tightly wrapped around her, not letting him go. He soon lost control and felt himself cum hard inside her. Lunch moaned happily as she felt his warm juices squirt their way through her inner walls. They continued to thrust against each other a few moments after their climax until she finally loosened her grip and Chris could roll off her. They both layed there gasping for breathe, covered in sweat, Lunch's legs dripping in juices. She still had her gun firmly in hand, just in case he would do something to her in her exhausted condition. "HOLY SHIT... now that was one hell of a good fuck... I bet that girl over there gets loads of fun out of you..." Chris layed there, still very winded but pleased to have had the chance to fuck such a sexy vixen. He didn't take his eyes off her firearm though and was scared of what was to come. "So... what happens now?... You're gonna leave us now that you got what you want right?" He waited to see what she'd say.

Lunch layed there, gasping for breath until she could sit up and look at her victim. She knew he loved fucking her and felt arrogant and proud of herself. Chris was still waiting for her answer and these a slight pause between the two. Would she keep her word and let them go? The silence was broken abruptly when the blonde bandit asked, "So... you ever fucked a girl up her ass?" Chris paused and his eyes bulged wide at such a strange question, and the the way she just blurted it out like that. "Excuse me?" Lunch looked at her gun, talking calmly, "You heard me... have you ever fucked a girl up her ass?" Chris shook his head still very shocked. "N.. no." Lunch got up and wiped some of the sweat of her body, "Well, since you're so good at this, it shouldn't be so hard for you to do, will it?" Chris was still on the ground and he sat up looking upwards at her, "Huh? What are you getting at? Are you gonna let us go or what?" Lunch cleared some of the glasses and plates from the counter, letting them all fall and smash to the floor. "That your clunker outside?" Chris asked, "What?" Lunch looked at him, still quite serious, "That car. I tried to hijack it but it didn't have any gasoline. You need a gasoline capsule. I got several." Chris titled his head to the side, "And.. you're just going to give me a capsule after you robbed us?" Lunch cocked her gun and looked at him. "Alright. Here's what we're gonna do. I'm gonna lay my hands onto the counter and you're gonna fuck my ass for all you're worth got it? If you do, I'll give you a gasoline capsule and go. I'll keep your stuff but at least you two can get out of this dusty old town. Deal?" Chris got up slowly, raising his arms since Lunch still had the gun aimed at him. "But um.. I never did it like that before.." Lunch yelled, "WELL YOU'RE GONNA LEARN, ALRIGHT!" Chris closed his eyes as she yelled and then he asked, "So.. um.. if I do what you want you'll let us go without hurting us and you'll also give us a gasoline capsule?" Lunch nodded, "That's what I said, didn't I? Now, my gun will be on the counter too, and I'll be holding it at all times so you know what'll happen if you try to make a run for it. Now come on and don't make such a big deal out of this. You know you're enjoying this." Lunch walked behind the counter and layed her hands upon the table. The gun was lying on its side, with both hands over it. She leaned over and opened her legs, spreading herself out for him, raising her sexy naked ass into the air. Chris stood there kinda paralyzed by the situation, staring at Lunch's nice round firm ass, bent over right in front of him. He couldn't help but get hard again. She looked back at him and smirked, knowing that even when she was about to be rear-ended, she was still in complete control of the situation. "Alright you, stop staring and get over here." Chris nodded and walked up behind her. He set a hand on her ass admiring its firmness and rubbed it a bit. Lunch smiled a bit, "Alright, alright, I know you like me but come on. I'm burning for it baby.." Chris nodded and saw what he could do. His shaft was definitely hard enough by now, so he used his fingers to pry her little ass open and slipped himself inside her. Chris winced. Her ass was definitely alot tighter than her pussy and luckily Lunch's cum from earlier made it easier for him to inch his way inside her, or else he didn't know how he could have done it. Lunch hung her head, bracing herself and opening up to make his entry easier. "Oh shit.. you're a big one.. come on you... stick it deeper.. I want all of you inside me..." Chris gasped as he forced his cock deeper into her, spreading her wide open in the process. "Oh shit... you're fuckin tight..." Lunch gasped a bit as he was spread a little wider than she would have liked but she didn't care for the pain, "That's how I like it. C'mon... give it to me!" Chris was now completely inside her and held onto her hips as he started to thrust himself upon her. This was very different since her ass felt tighter than anything and she was clenching onto his harder than he was used to. Lunch gasped and moaned, gripping harder onto the gun and the counter as she was being rocked back and forth. She could feel him inside her, picking up speed and ramming away at her with no mercy. "Oh yeah! Just like that! Fuck me harder! Aggh..." Chris was starting to get into this, and felt how his cock was burning with pleasure as he ran it in and out of her. He always wanted to do Bulma this way, but never had the chance. He would know take it out on Lunch as he continued to pound into her harder, jerking her body against the counter roughly. Lunch's ass was so tight it hurt a bit for both of them, but the intense pleasure was too much for them to mind. The blonde thief felt her pussy flare up as the feeling was coursing through her body. She loved how Chris' manhood was forcing its way faster and deeper up her ass, sending her to new waves of pleasure. Chris found it easier to move inside her now and was determined to screw her lights out. Her ass clamped itself onto him every time he pulled outwards, pulling him back in with intense desire. Lunch tried to thrust backwards into her, but she soon let go and just let Chris pound away inside her. She was breathing hard, trying to speak without moans. "This.. wasn't.. so bad... now was it?.. Admit.. you love fucking me don't you..?" At the moment Chris only cared about fucking her ass harder, lost with the emotions that were clouding his mind, "Yes I do.. you don't need that gun to threaten me anymore... I'd fuck you just the same without it!"

Lunch finally let go off the gun and clawed onto the counter. She was so wet she was dripping down her legs again and the liquid would splash off her with the intense movements of having Chris ram into her. She wanted to finger herself badly but he was banging against her so hard she might bash her hand if she did so. Chris leaned over, wrapping his hands around her breasts, which were bouncing every which way with every thrust, and squeezed them tightly as he continued to slam into her with everything he got. Lunch was letting out a mixture of loud moaning and screaming, coaching him to go harder. Chris was only more than happy to oblidge. Lunch clawed the counter harder leaving long scratch marks as she was getting fucked out of her mind, screaming like some wild animal. Chris squeezed her breasts harder, his hips banging against her ass as he went harder each time, on the verge of exctasy. All the scratching on the table picked up some dust however and some flew near Lunch's nose. She didn't want to sneeze.. not now! She felt herself so close to cumming.. She tried to fight off the urge to sneeze but she couldn't hold her nose with Chris screwing the life out of her from behind. "Oh no.. not now... I'm so fuckin close... nooo.. A.. A... ACHOO!"

Lunch turned into her nicer blue haired half and opened her eyes widely. She didn't know what was happening but she had her hands against the counter with someone screwing her from behind and his hands on her chest. Chris noticed that suddenly Lunch's ass tightened, gripping onto his cock alot harder than before and the feeling was just unimaginable to him. He was so excited from the heat of the moment that he didn't notice Lunch had changed and didn't stop thrusting into her ass. Lunch felt the intense pain forcing its ways in and out of her, and how it sunk in so deep, forcing her to open her legs wider. The poor girl screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! IT HURTS! WH..WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Chis felt himself on fire, her now tighter ass feeling unbelievable, propelling him to jam into her harder, it was impossible for him to stop. "What are you saying? You wanted this.. now come on! You're so tough with your gun aimed at me so shut up and take it!" Lunch was racked with intense pain and tears ran down her eyes, "Nooo please stop! I.. I didn't do anything! I never told you to do this! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Chris was too far gone to listen or care, all he knew is that he was going to cum soon and that she felt incredible. Lunch slipped and her cheek hit the counter, and she was now sliding up and down across the counter due to his insane thrusts. She was confused and didn't know what was happening. She didn't know why he wouldn't stop. Chris rammed faster into her wondering why she stopped thrusting back and yelling orders. "Shut up! You asked for this!"

Lunch gripped onto the counter, being rammed back and forth violently. She felt her pussy getting hotter since she was already wet before she changed. Her fluids poured down her legs slowly and she didn't why her pussy felt that way. She was too tired to scream anymore but felt that the pain was slowly dying down. Something was happening to her and was building up rapidly. Lunch breathed hard with every thrust she was recieving and felt her body on fire. Chris still rammed into her, feeling how her tight ass was now looseing him up, making it easier for him to enter her and do as he pleased. It was much as he could take as he felt a huge rush swarm over him. His body shook violently as he felt himself cum hard inside her. He shook her body along with him as he squirted his juices deep within her, letting out a loud grunt. Lunch clenched her teeth as she felt the foreign liquid gush inside her, it felt so hot, it felt like it burning inside her. "Aghh.. ahhh... something's happening... agghh... oh my..." She gripped onto the table and screamed as she felt how her pussy suddenly contracted and realased a big splash of her sweet juices. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Her first orgasm, Lunch layed there, gripping onto the table, breathing hard as her cum spilled down her legs. Chris pulled out her and fell on his ass, breathing widly. He didn't know why she didn't move, but he did notice that her hair was now blue again. He wondered what that meant. Lunch was still breathing hard, trapped in her own silence, not knowing what just happened, or why her body felt this way.

Lunch finally broke the silence and looked at him, still tears in her eyes, "What.. what was that? What did you to to me? I.. I never felt anything like that.."Chris was confused, "What? What are you talking about? I did what you told me to do. You threatened me with a gun!" Lunch, very sore and exhausted, weakly turned to see the rifle laying near her hands and then turned back to him. "Oh... then I guess it was the other me.." Still in her crouched position, she got back upright and nearly fell backwards. Her ass was very sore and her legs and mostly her pussy were very exhausted. Chris got up and helped hold her and carefully set her down on the floor. Now with both of them sitting together, Chris wanted an explanation. "What do you mean the other you? Why does your hair change color? You were blonde a minute ago." Lunch tried to look away from Chris who was still naked, "Oh.. well I was going to tell you and the other girl earlier.. Whenever I sneeze I change into some else." Chris blinked. It sounded crazy but given what happened, it seemed to make perfect sense. "Wait a minute... so you're saying that whenever you sneeze you turn into that mean bandit woman? And then when you sneeze again you turn back to your regular self?" Lunch nodded, "Yes. The bad thing is that I never know what she's doing when I turn into her. That's why I was lost in this town. She must have been robbing this place." She suddenly gasped, "Oh my! Did I rob you?" Chris pointed to the bag of loot that was lying on the ground near Lunch's clothes. "Yeah. You put all our stuff in that bag over there. Can we have it back please?" Lunch nodded, "Of course you can. I'm so sorry. What I don't understand is what you were doing to me. It hurt alot at first but then something happened... my body felt like.. on fire." She looked down and slipped a finger into her pussy, still full of her cum. "And what's this stuff?" She looked at it curiously. Chris sweatdropped. "Well.. um.. it's kinda hard to say this but you um.. the other you made me fuck her... she had a gun aimed at me and she made me all sorts of things.. You kinda sneezed in the middle of it.. I'm sorry. Didn't mean to hurt you. And um.. that stuff comes out when you um.. reach your climax.." Lunch blinked, "Fuck? Climax? As in sex? Ooooh... well I never really.. had sex before and I don't really know much about that kinda thing.. I didn't know my other self did that stuff. Now I wonder how long she was having sex without me knowing." Chris nodded, "Well.. um.. she kinda sounded like she knew her stuff.. so this wasn't her first time.." Lunch blushed and looked away, "I'm sorry. I'm so embarrased. It must have been awful the things I made you do. Please forgive me." Chris smiled a little, "Well, it wasn't all that bad.. I mean, she didn't shoot us or anything.. and I think she was gonna let me go afterwards.." Lunch was still curious as to what was happening and what she was in the middle of doing when she sneezed. "What were you doing to me anyways? Was that sex?" Chris blushed a little, her naiveness making him feel horribly guilty for what he had done, "Um.. sorta..." Something caught the innocent girl's eye. Chris' cock was still hard and the way it was sticking upwards caught her attention. She never really seen a man's member before, but she had an idea what it looked like. But she never knew it would stick up like a pole. "Hey, what's that? Can I touch it?" Chris blushed a bit and nodded, "Umm.. uh.. yeah... go ahead.." Lunch reached out for it and rubbed her hands down from the head to the base. "Hey.. it feels really hard... you were poking me with this, weren't you? Why? Was that sex?" Chris didn't really know to put it, "Um.. sort of.. I mean... you can have sex that way, but most of the time we put it in your pussy..." he pointed to her cunt still spilling some cum. Lunch blinked and looked at her pussy, riddled with her first climax, "Here? Well, back there... when this stuff came out.. I felt.. well.. my body felt... I don't know how to put it into words... but I think it was kinda nice... Can you show me?" Chris raised a brow, "What?" Lunch smiled at him innocently blushing deeply, "Please.. put it inside my pussy like you said... or whatever sex is.. please show me.. I'd like to know.. Just please not back there, that really hurt and I'm still sore." Chris blinked "Are.. are you sure you want this..?" Lunch nodded, "Yes.. I'd like to know.. I'd like to feel that special feeling again..I never want to forget it. Please? Just be nice with me.. " Chris nodded, "Um.. ok if you say so. But how about we both get some rest first.. the other you really took alot out of me.."

Suddenly Chris felt a hard object bash the back of his head. It was Bulma, awake and furious and swinging the bag of stolen loot. "OH SO THIS IS WHAT YOU DO WHEN I'M OUT COLD HUH? HOW DARE YOU FUCK ANOTHER WOMAN! ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU GOT SOMEONE AS INCREDIBLY BEAUTIFUL AS ME WITH YOU AND ESPECIALLY WHEN SHE TRIED TO SHOOT US!" Chris shook his head, "Ack! No! Bulma, you don't understand! Lunch changed personalities when she sneezes! The blonde Lunch was evil and she raped me! She had a gun to my head the whole time! HONEST!" Bulma kept swinging her backback and tried to hit both of them with it, "BOTH OF YOU PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY MAN!" Chris tried to dress himself fast and remarked, "I thought I wasn't your boyfriend?" Bulma smacked him, "SHUT UP!" Lunch started dressing up and innocently said, "I don't remember what we did. But I know we did sex. It hurt at first and alot but at the end it felt very nice." Bulma screamed "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" She was about to spit fire and Chris ran the hell out of the saloon with the enraged woman behind him. "Bulma please! I swear, she was holding a gun to my head the whole time.. and um.. uhh.. I was thinking of you the whole time!" Bulma yelled swinging the bag at him, "YEAH WELL YOU'LL BE THINKING OF ME ALRIGHT WHEN I BREAK THIS DRAGONBALL ON YOUR HEAD! GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKIN TWO-TIMER!" They both ran until they were out of sight. Lunch was now fully dressed and looked at the dust clouds left by the two visitors. "That's so weird. Why did they go? They even left their car behind? Won't anyone help me get out of this town? A... A... ACHOO!" Lunch changed again and looked around, seeing she was left alone. "What the fuck? HEY! I'm dressed again! And all the stuff I stole is gone! And where's the guy? DAMMIT! WE DIDN'T FINISH FUCKIN YET!" She fell on her knees and punched the ground. "DAMN! I lose more men that way..."

The End


	3. Mai's First Time

((This is part 3 of the Bulma/Chris thing.))

It was night once again, and Bulma and Chris were at it once again. They had quite an adventure after the Lunch incident. Both of them traveled to Mt. Fry Pan where they saw a mountain on fire. The owner Gyu Mao wanted them to find some guy named Muten Roshi, which was the same old guy that wanted to see Bulma's crotch earlier. On their way, they found Chichi, Gyu Mao's daughter, and they all went to Roshi's. Roshi would help but only if Bulma would let him grab her breasts. The old man used some strange move, something Chris never heard of. Some big light beam called the KameHame Ha or something that not only put out the fire but demolished Gyu Mao's entire castle along with it. Bulma and Chris found the Dragonball they needed amongst the ruins and made a break for it before Roshi could grab her. Finally, they only had one Dragonball let to find and it was somewhere in the desert. Bulma might be sore that day though..

Bulma was on her hands and knees, gripping onto the sheets of her bed, wet with her sweat and cum from their first round. This was their second go for the night, when Chris decided that Bulma should turn around so they could try as what some people from the West Capital would call 'doggie style'. She was panting hard as she felt how Chris was forcing his thick hard shaft into her pussy, forcing her to open herself wider for him. She loved the feel of him thrusting inside him, his every move sent waves of pleasure that spalshed throughout her entire body as her pussy clenched him every time. She let out small moans with each thrust, panting and shaking in delight as she also thrusted back to meet him.

"Oh shit.. Chris... this feels so good... agh.. you really know your stuff eh..?" Chris had his arms wrapped around her hips and was thrusting hard into her, slipping his lengthy shaft in and out of her pussy at a rapid pace, moaning intensely. "Yeah... thanks for letting me do this baby..." He loved being inside her, anyway he could have her. her pussy was so nice and tight, clenching to his head with his every thrust, yet wet enough to make it easy for him to slip in and out. The feeling of her inner walls rubbing his throbbing shaft with their warm juices was just too incredible to be believed. Bulma buried her face in the pillow in front of her, muffling her loud moans as she felt her lover thrash into her, moving faster and harder every time. She felt herself approaching climax as she rose her head from off the pillow and nearly ripped it in half in her wild feelings of exctasy. "Aghh... YES!!! Like that... harder... HARDER DAMN YOU!!!"

Chris went faster and harder, feeling how hard she was bucking her hips and thrusting back at him faster with her increasing pleasure. Bulma could only moan and gasp for breath as she felt that thick cock jammed into her, ramming itself harder than she ever felt. Chris loved having Bulma bent over like that and continued to ram harder against her, his hips banging against her ass and shaking her body back and forth across the bed. Bulma screamed as her drenching wet pussy suddenly exploded with her raging flow of cum that splashed all over his shaft. Chris pulled out, still quite hard and saw how Bulma's cum dripped down her legs as the girl collapsed on the bed. Drenched in her own sweat, the aqua-haired girl was gasping for breath, clutching tightly to her pillow, not noticing that her lover wasn't quite done with her yet. Chris was breathing hard, waiting for a second wind and staring at Bulma's sexy ass. He remembered what Lunch made him do the other day and wanted some of that with Bulma. He always was fond of that sexy firm ass of hers.

Bulma was still breathing hard, lost in the pleasure of her last orgasm as she felt Chris grabbing her hips and forcing her on her knees again. She turned weakly to see him moving behind her in a similar postion. "Again? Come on Chris... gimme some time to recover at least..." she said in between her pants. Her pussy was still sore from the last time and her knees were wobbly from being in that pose too long. Chris remained silent, smirking as he admired her perfect ass, not risking to tell her in case she'd say no. He used his fingers to spread her buttcheeks apart and Bulma gasped. "Huh?? He.. hey.. hold on there a minute buster!" Chris was too arroused by the notion to stop and forced the head of his shaft up her ass. Bulma's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as she felt Chris forcing his way up her once virgin ass, spreading her tiny asshole wide open. "What the? Aggh... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! ST-STOP IT CHRIS!!! THAT FUCKIN HURTS!!! NOT IN THE ASS!!!"

Chris didn't stop feeling how incredibly tight her ass was gripping him. She was crushing his cock basically, but her cum from before was the perfect lubricant for him to thrust in and out of her at a decent pace. He gripped onto her hips and started to ram into her a little easier now as her ass opened up a little more for him. Bulma felt tears form into her eyes as she felt her ass being fucked hard by Chris, his massive shaft felt enormous inside her and the pain of being spread wide like that was unimaginable. "Aaaaaagh... pl..please Chris... pull it out!!! It fuckin hurts... oh shit... STOP!!!"

She tried to open up as much as possible to make it easier on her but it was too hard for her to focus as she was being shaked violently back and forth. Chris was overwhelmed by the intense pleasure of her tightness. He never felt anything like it and the sensation drove him to pump into the poor girl harder and harder. Bulma hung her head on the bed, gripping onto the bedsheets and ripping them out as her body was violently rocked with his every thrust. Her breasts were bouncing out of control, her sweat flying offher skin, her hair flinging every which way as she felt her ass being savagely pounded by Chris's unforgiving member. Chris felt her slightly loosen up as she was too tired to fight back now and kept a steady pace. The burning pleasure of her tight ass squeezing him harshly was driving him wild and making him reach the boiling point as he continued to ram into her in a lustful frenzy.

Bulma, tears down her cheeks started to feel some pleasure from all this. Chris' constant pace was getting to her and her ass wasn't as tight anymore. The feeling was slowly replacing the pain, even if the pain seemed unbearable, part of her didn't want him to stop. She grabbed her pillow close and bit into it, breathing insanely as Chris continued to pound into her without remorse. The feeling was escalaiting rapidly and she felt herself wanting more, craving for him to fuck her harder, to posses her entirely. She breathed harder as her exhausted body was racked with an immense mixture of incredible pain and plasure, feeling the rush hit her body hard. Chris was on the brink of cumming and was fucking Bulma's ass ruthlessly, maddened by the intense pleasure that was shooting through his body. He moaned loudly, breathing out of control and released a grunting sound as he felt himself cum hard inside her. Bulma closed her eyes as his warm juices eased the pain, filling her with intense pleasure that made her cum again. She was too exhausted to scream and only released a loud moan as she felt her juices burst forth from her sore pussy, spilling upon the bedsheets. Her knees gave way as both Bulma and Chris collapsed onto the bed breathing hard.

Chris was still inside Bulma but was too tired to move. he slowly felt his hard shaft soften again while Bulma was still fighting to recover from this unplanned assault. Chris looked at the back of her head, her face buried into the pillow, "Hey Bulma.. you alright?" Bulma let go of the pillow, but still layed her cheek on it, staring at the wall while panting hard, "Ne..next time.. warn me.. before you pull some shit like that.. will ya... I never had it up the ass before..." She at least wasn't ashamed to admit that. Chris smirked a little seeing that she wasn't exactly complaining, "Well.. we'll kinda have to work on that.. if you want.. I mean after a few times it should feel great." He didn't dare tell her he got the idea from doing the same to Lunch. Bulma forced herself to smile and tried to wipe her tears before Chris could see them. "I'm a tough girl.. I can take it.. Anytime you want Chris..." Chris got off her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead. They snuggled close and fell asleep in each others arms for the night as they had quite a journey awaiting them the next day. Bulma liked Chris more with each passing day. Sleeping in his arms made her feel safe.

The next morning, Bulma was feeling rather sore, but otherwise she was alright. This time she tied her hair into a pony tail and wore a cool arabian type outfit she bought at a nearby store serveral days ago. Chris wore a white shirt covered by an open black jacket and matching black jeans. They were turned the house into a capsule and prepared themselves to go off to find the last remaining Dragonball. Unfortunately, something unexpected happened. Just as they were driving down the road a blue thing could be seen from afar, flying through the air and apparently headed towards was the first to spot it. "Hey Bulma, what's that?" Bulma looked upwards and didn't know. "Dunno. Seems pretty big to be a bird, doesn't it?" The thing was actually a robot heading right at them!!

The robot was simple looking, basically a huge pod with a glass dome on the front with a driver inside. The window's glare kept anyone from having a clear view at who the driver was. The pod had huge robotic arms and legs so the machine could walk and a rocket booster on the back so it could fly. Before the couple could say anything the robot reached out and snatched Bulma's bag which was sitting next to her in the car, the one with their Dragonballs!! Bulma screamed, "AAAAH!! THE DRAGONBALLS!!! GIVE THOSE BACK!!" The robot turned around, bent its knees a bit and then blasted off like a rocket until it was out of sight.

Bulma was in a panic, "AAAAAHH!!! WHAT HAPPENED?? THAT ROBOT STOLE OUR DRAGONBALLS!! AFTER ALL THE HARD WORK IT TOOK FOR US TO GET THEM!!! AAAAHHH!! NOW ALL OUT DREAMS ARE GONE!! CHRIS!!! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU DO SOMETHING??!!" Chris was wide eyed and blinked, "What exactly do you expect me to do against a giant robot?" Bulma sighed, "You're useless." "That's not what you said last night." "Shut up! My ass still hurts, thanks to you!!" Chris pointed at Bulma's backpack, still under her seat, "At least you can follow them with the Dragon Radar so we can get them back." "What good would it do? They'll make the wish before we can even get there..." Chris pulled out his Dragonball from his backpack, "Not without this!" Bulma blinked and saw the 4-star Dragonball, "Huh?" Chris smirked, "If you remember, I never gave it to you. I always kept it with me, and if what you told me is true, they can't make the wish without all 7 of them." Bulma was overjoyed and hugged him. "CHRIS!!! I COULD KISS YOU!!!" Chris smirked, "Cool, go right ahead." Bulma let go of him "Maybe later.. right now, let's go for those Dragonballs!!!"

Meanwhile many miles away, the robot arrives in front of a huge arabian type castle. Once inside, a door on the robot's front opens up a dog dressed in a blue doji steps out. The dog carried the stolen Dragonballs and showed them to his master. His master was a short blue guy wearing a rather silly outfit, which to him was royalty, but it made him look more like the court jester. Standing on his right was a Japanese woman with long black hair, more than shoulder length, and wearing some type or military jacket, accompanied by similar looking pants and boots. The dog kneeled on one knee and showed him the Dragonballs, "Here they are your excellency, the Dragonballs." The man smirked, "Excellent work Shou." He turned to the woman, "Mai, please bring the Dragonball that's in our possession!!" The woman bowed and left only to return shortly with a small case containing the last Dragonball. "Here it is Grand Pilaf. With this, we have the 7 Dragonballs reunited!"

Shou heard the number 7 and started to count the ones he swiped from the couple he found. Pilaf was too overjoyed to care, "YES!! YES!! Finally my wish to rule the world will come true!! We were lucky enough to find some poor fools that were gathering them for us and then all we had to do was to steal them afterwards!!! My wish will finally come true!!" Shou sweatdropped after he counted, "Um.. your excellency.. sir? We only have 6 Dragonballs..." Pilaf yelled, "WHAT?!" The dog bowed his head and answered, "Well.. I stole 5 Dragonballs from the guy and the girl and the one we have makes only 6." Pilaf frowned, "YOU IDIOTS!! YOU DID SOMETHING WRONG! THE RADAR SPECIFICALLY INDICATED THAT THEY HAD 6 DRAGONBALLS!!! THEY MUST HAVE ONE OF THEM!!" Mai looked at the radar, which was a rather huge one attached to the wall of their fortress, "Um.. your highness.." Pilaf yelled, "WHAT?!" Mai sweatdropped and pointed at the bleeps on the radar, "The other Dragonball is headed right for us." Pilaf smirked, "Aha! The fools! They must be coming here looking for the ones we stole, but instead they'll be giving us the one we need!!"

Bulma and Chriz followed the Dragon Radar signal until they saw the huge castle in the middle of nowhere. "Look Chris! The Dragonballs must be inside that castle!" Chris looked at the castle and sighed, "Geez... this just doesn't get any easier does it?" They both stepped out of the car and ran towards the main door. They didn't know if they were being watched so they tried to move as quickly and quietly as possible. Chris looked at the huge doors and noticed it was locked. "How do we get in?" Bulma pulled out a hoi poi capsule, "Leave that to me. This is a grenade capsule I use in case I ever run into a dinosaur or something." Both of them ran back as Bulma threw the capsule onto the doors. The explosion caused the huge wooden doors to fall over making a big racket. Chris yelled at Bulma, "Oh that's smart!! Why not tell the whole damn world that we're here?!" Bulma snapped back, "Oh shut up!! It worked, didn't it?!" Both of them sneaked inside not knowing that Pilaf, Mai and Shou were watching over them with the hidden security camera.

Pilaf studied them, "Bah, just a couple of kids. I don't see the Dragonball anywhere." Mai said, "They must be hiding it." Pilaf nodded and studied the screen. Bulma and Chris walked down the halls carefully, following the signal of the Dragon Radar. Chris looked around the stone walls and asked her, "Hey Bulma.. this place is kinda creepy.. you don't think this place has any like.. booby traps or hidden doors or anything, do ya?" Bulma studied the radar, "Hmm, you're right. In that case I'll walk behind you." Chris was wide eyed, "WHAT? WHY ME?!" Bulma snapped, "Let me remind you that a woman is present here!! It is your job to make sure that no harm falls upon such a beautiful and delicate woman like myself!!" Chris mumbled as he led the way. "Hmph... she's good in bed but she's a bitch anywhere else..." "I HEARD THAT!"

Before they could start another fight, a wall landed behind them. Bulma turned to see that they were now trapped in a 4-walled prison, with apparently no way out. Pilaf then pressed a button on his console and gas was being released into the room where the prisoners were. Chris was the first to notice. "Ahhh!!! Bulma! They're gassing the room!! They're trying to kill us!!!" Bulma panicked, "What are we going to do??!! There has to be a way out of here!!!" Chris tried to push the wall that closed in on them forward but nothing happened. "C'mon Bulma! There's gotta be some way out of here! maybe a loose brick or something!! We have to escape!!" Bulma tired to hold her breath as long as she could but the gas affected her and put her to sleep. Chris tried to cover his nose with his backpack but it was too late and he fell asleep as well.

Pilaf, Mai and Shou laughed evily as they saw their victims fall. Pilaf said. "Hahahhaha! Now they're trapped!! But where are they hiding the Dragonball?" Shou said, "maybe in on those backpacks." Mai added, "Maybe the guy is hiding them in his pants." Pilaf yelled angrily, "ACK!! HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING IN A STORY FOR CHILDREN!!" Mai lowered her head and sweatdropped, "This is a hentai story.. it's hardly for children..." Pilaf stayed quiet for a moment, and then remarked, "Well... just watch your mouth anyways. We don't want to offend the adults too.." Mai and Shou looked at each other and sweatdropped. Pilaf broke the silence by yelling at Mai, "Well, don't just stand there Mai!!! Go down there and fetch that Dragonball!!! NOW!" Shou remarked, "I thought I fetched things.." Pilaf yelled, "Shut up! Both of you shut up! Mai, go and get that Dragonball!" Mai nodded, "As you wish your excellency." and turned to walk out of the room. Pilaf asked Shou, "Hey Shou, how about we get a soft drink while we wait? As the soon to be ruler of the world, I must be refreshed!" Shou agreed and both of them want to find a soft drink, while Mai headed for the room where Chris and Bulma were unconcious.

Mai waited for the gas to disappear before opening the door and stepping inside. Making sure the knock out gas was gone, she took off her gas mask and kneeled in front of Bulma and Chris. She turned Bulma over and checked her backpack but only found a small radar. "Hmmm, this must be the device they used to find the Dragonballs so easily. Our radar isn't as advanced as theirs. I wonder where they got it from." Mai stuffed the radar in her pants pocket and checked Bulma's shorts, and found nothing. She then turned her attention to Chris. She turned him over and started to search him carefully. Running her hands through his pants she happened to rub against his manhood and blushed heavily. "Oh my..." She quickly pulled away and made sure he didn't wake up. She sighed in relief and started looking through his backpack. After looking through some sandwhiches, she found the Dragonball. "Yes! Finally. The 7th Dragonball! Great Pilaf, I have found the remaining Dragonball! Um... Great Pilaf?" She was talking thought a walkie talkie and wasn't getting any answer. Pilaf and Shou were still away getting their soft drinks. Mai tried again but got no answer so she shut it off.

"Well... I'm off.." But for some reason she didn't want to leave. She looked back at Chris and noticed he was still alseep. He didn't look so bad, she figured, and wondered if the aqua haired girl was his girlfriend or something. Why would those two want the Dragonballs anyway? Mai blushed as she looked down his body to the area she brushed against accidentaly. She's never really seen a man before. Or at least not this way. She had dedicated her life to working alongside Pilaf and Shou that she never really had a boyfriend or any personal time for herself. She swallowed hard. Would it be so wrong...? She always saw herself as a nice decent woman... Pilaf always yelled at her whenever she'd say the slightest adult related joke. Hell, even the thought of blowing a kiss made the trio of 'villians' blush. Does feeling this way make her a bad woman? Mai wrestled the thought in her mind. Why didn't she just get up and go with the Dragonball already? "What's wrong with me? Pilaf will be angry if I don't give him the Dragonball right away... what if he sees me? But.. he isn't in the room if he hasn't responded to my signal.. is he?" Mai wiped her forehead which was now a little sweaty. She decided she should at least take a look.. to ease her curiousity... one peek and then she can go. No harm done in a little look is there? She'd just look and go back to Pilaf and they'd make the wish and rule the world... right? Mai extended her shakey hands and set them on Chris' crotch. Blushing a deep red she could feel his cock under the fabric. She stroked him gently, feeling a slight shiver run through her nervous body. She gasped as she felt him harden up after a few moments.

She didn't know what to think... She had to see more. Mai slowly undid his belt buckle and unzipped his pants. Lowering them down to his knees she could see his manhood making a bulge in his briefs. She nervously pulled his briefs down and gasped as she saw his prick, slightly rising up in its errection. Mai couldn't stop herself. She felt an unknown heat rush through her body. She felt this way before but being a proper woman she never did anything to release that tension. She was still blushing as she took hold of his prick and felt it's hardness. "Oh my.... it's ... it's so hard... What I read about was true..." she whispered, reffering to certain magazines she'd read in the rare chances she was alone. Her pussy was now dripping wet as a flame for an unknown desire started to burn in her womb. She didn't understand completely why she was feeling this way, but she continued to jerk the hard shaft in her hand until the boy reached his full length. Mai curiously rubbed the base of his shaft and touched his testicles as well, stuck in awe with each passing moment. "My goodness.... I.. I shouldn't be doing this... This is wrong... I'm taking advantage of someone in their sleep..." She didn't want to stop. Her body desperately wanted this.. desperately needed this..

She remembered the other things she read. She swallowed hard and leaned over to get a closer looks at him. Just like she read she slowly brought up the courage to stick out her tongue and gently lick the head. Mai didn't know why she was doing this but her body felt hotter and hotter as she continued to lick him. Licking not only the head but also the sides of the shaft she slowly got his entire prick wet. The taste was a bit peculiar to her but her desires pressed her to go forward. Chris could feel this in his sleep and moved his head a little. As the woman continued to lick him to let out a small moan. Mai paused and let him go. Was she caught? Checking on Chris, he was still in a deep slumber, due to the knock out gas.

Mai sighed with relief and looked down at his prick. She decided to continue and this time slipped his head in her mouth. Her body burned like crazy, her panties being drenched in her juices of desire, making her suck hard on the pole within her mouth. She was enjoying this, for some reason she didn't fully understand, but she continued to suck on him, slipping more of him in her mouth, wanting to swallow him whole. She couldn't fight the feeling and slipped her left hand down her pants, rubbing against her wet pussy furiously as she continued to suck him off. She didn't know why her panties was so wet but playing with herself only made the feeling more intense. Chris released several moans, making Mai feel even better, knowing that whatever she was doing, she was doing it right. She continued to rub her clit harder and faster, making her moan, her sounds muffled by the shaft in her mouth. She sucked away as hard as she could, every second making her heart pound like crazy. She moaned louder as she focused her lips on sucking his head harder. Chris moved his head to his right side and let outa loud moan upon reaching climax. Mai jolted as he came and she felt the shaft shoot out a strange liquid down her throat. Mai quickly let go and pulled it out of her mouth, scared and confused. She coughed, trying to spit it out although she already swallowed most of the unknown liquid.

Breathing heavily she stared at Chris' cock, dripping with his cum and her saliva. She pulled her hand out of her pants and tried to gain her breath as she noticed Chris was also heaving. Suddenly she heard Bulma's voice call out. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SUCKING OFF MY BOYFRIEND!!!!" Mai jolted and the Dragonball she had fell out of her pocket and rolled to Bulma's feet.

Bulma stared at the Dragonball near her foot and picked it up. "So, you were trying to steal our Dragonballs eh?" Mai got up angrily and pointed to her, "Hey! That belongs to the great Pilaf! Give it to me!!" Bulma was still angry and she wasn't about to back down to some horny woman. "Never mind that! What were you doing with my man?!" Mai blushed red and then jolted as she saw Chris begin to move as he was now waking up. He opened his eyes and noticed his shaft was out of his pants and that it was covered in someone's saliva. He jumped as he saw the long black haired woman wearing a military jacket near him. He looked up to see Bulma standing over both of them, looking very angry and with the Dragonball in her hand. "B-Bulma.. what.. what's going on? Who is this woman?" Bulma pointed to Mai, "Why don't you ask her? That bitch was sucking you off while you were sleeping! Freakin pervert!" Tears formed into Mai's eyes and she kneeled to the ground, bowing her head to Bulma, "I'm sorry.... OH KAMI, I'M SO SORRY!!! Please forgive me.. I don't know why I did it.. I just couldn't help myself!" Bulma crossed her arms and looked away. Mai turned to Chris and bowed to him, "Please forgive me mister... please, I beg of you... I'm so sorry... I'm so ashamed of what I've done... please forgive me.." Chris blinked and didn't know what to say as the woman continued to sob.

Bulma then thought of something and looked at Mai, "Hey you... where are the other Dragonballs?" Mai looked up at Bulma and wiped her tears, "They're with the Great Pilaf, of course.." Bulma nodded, "I see. Well... if you want Chris so badly, you can have him." Chris yelled, "WHAT??!!" and Mai was speechless. Bulma searcged herself and noticed her Dragon Radar was missing. "Hmm you got my Dragon Radar with you don't you? Listen, if you give me the Radar, not only will I forgive you, but I'll let you and Chris spend some time together. Just this once though. You seem like a poor girl, you deserve some fun once in a while." Chris quickly hid his prick back in his pants and got to his feet. "Um... miss, can you excuse me for a moment.. just one second..."

Chris walked up to Bulma and walked out of Mai's listening range, "What are you doing? Are you crazy? Making me sleep with some unknown woman like if I'm some kind of manwhore?!" Bulma frowned, "It's all part of the plan. Look, I'll go find the rest of the Dragonballs and make the wish while you keep that woman busy. I'll wait till the Dragonballs are unguarded and snatch em, and since you'll be fucking her, she won't even think about warning her boss." Chris frowned, "But you're still using me as some sort of sex object! Just some prize you can throw around at whoever you want." Bulma frowned, "Oh shut up! You sure had no fuckin problem fucking the living daylights out of Lunch, didn't you?" Chris yelled back, "Hey, are you still angry about that?! She had a gun on me!! That was rape!" Bulma yelled angrily, "Rape, my ass! You fucking enjoyed it and don't you deny it!" Chris crossed his arms and looked away, "Geez, you sound like my girlfriend." Bulma frowned and turned her back, "Well who'd ever want to go out with you? Now it's all settled, you'll fuck this girl while I go make my wish, got it?" Chris looked at Mai and sighed, "Yeah.. yeah... she'd probably be better at it than you anyways..." Bulma stomped his foot, "I HEARD THAT!"

Mai looked curiously at the both of them arguing and then Bulma walked over to her. "Alright, give me the Dragon Radar and you can have him to yourself for a few hours, deal?" Mai stuttured, "Wha... re..really? No.. I.. I can't... that's not right.. he's your lover.." Bulma laughed out loud, "Of course not. He's just a friend. He's not my boyfriend." Mai pointed out, "But a moment ago you said he was your man..." Bulma set her hands on her hips, "Yeah well... we fuckes a couple of time... we're mainly friends... it's nothing serious... Listen, you want him or not?" Mai blushed deep red, "Ohhhh but.. I can't.. I mean.. I never..." Bulma smirked, "Well you sure sucked him off like a pro. Now come on, this is no time for being all shy and delicate. You want to do this or not? Might be a once in a lifetime opportunity..." Mai nodded, "I... I'd like that.. but I can't... not if he doesn't want to.." Bulma looked at Chris, "Oh, he wants to, right Chris???" Chris nodded, "Yeah... Um.. I want to... make love to you.. miss..." The woman smiled lightly, "Mai.. my name is Mai..." Bulma smiled, "There we go. Now give me the radar." Mai nodded and handed her the radar. She waved to them, "Well, have fun you two. I'll be just.. um.. looking for the bathroom.. BYE!" She hightailed out of there and started to look for the Dragonballs. Mai blushed and looked at Chris without saying a word and Chris saw the open door where Bulma just ran out. "Man.. she sure left in a hurry..." He turned to Mai and blushed a bit, remembering what Bulma said she did. "So.. um... nice weather we're having.. huh?"

Chris stood there looking at Mai, being a bit nervous with this entire situation. Mai looked at him as well, blushing, and unable to speak. For her it was more dramatic than it was for him, the tension of it being her first time paralyzed her. It was true that she had him in her mouth a mere 10 minutes ago, but that was when he was alseep... noone would ever know. Seeing Chris eye to eye was an entirely different thing. Chris sighed, knowing her had to do this, or Bulma would kill him, either that or whoever this girl was working for would also kill him. Besides, he didn't know the girl, but her military coat made Chris think she was a fighter type, so it would be risky to anger her. Something had to break the silence. "You said your name was Mai?" The woman jerked a little at the sudden rupture of silence and the mention of her name, "Y..yes.. That's my name.. your name is Chris right?" Chris nodded, "Yes.. Mai is a very lovely name..." Mai blushed more and looked down, "Th..thank you."

Chris noticed she seemed just as nervous as he did when he first faced having the chance to do Bulma. He suddenly realized that he was somewhat of a veteran now, having slept with Bulma so many times in different ways, and even having been with Lunch, which wether it was scary or not, it was still another woman he slept with.. or women, depending on how you look at it. He decided to take the iniciative, since it seemed he was in control now. He approached her and Mai looked at him blushing deeply and sweating in anticipation and fear. "C'mon, don't be shy Mai... that was you sucking me off a moment ago, wasn't it? You want this don't you?" Mai blushed and closed her eyes, "I'm sorry I did that..." "Don't be... it was fun.. you just surprised me because you caught me off guard... How about you finish the job?" Whatever mai would say next was quickly silenced by his lips locking onto hers. Her eyes opened wide as she felt him kissing her, but she was too shocked to push him away. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply, and she decided to just let go and do the same. Her body heat rose as she kissed him longingly and lustuflly, feeling his hands travel across her body. Chris broke the kiss for only a moment, to help Mai take off her military jacket, exposing her white shirt underneathe, her errect nipples poking through the fabric. Mai pulled Chris to him and kissed him lustfully. She had suddenly lost herself to her own whims, such a chance might never come again, and no matter what the consequences would be afterwards, she'd know that she at least had him inside her that day in her life.

Chris continued to kiss her, feeling her body heat so close to hers as he raised her shirt, revealing her little white bra underneathe. Mai moaned as he felt his hands slip under her bra, tightly holding onto her small perky breasts. He kissed down her neck, eventually reacher such tender orbs and started to nibble on them lightly. Mai moaned lightly, holding him close to her, blushing bright red and getting quite wet. Chris licked her chest lightly, and started to suck on her hardened nipples, the woman's moans making him feel more arroused. He noticed that Mai was indeed very attractive and quite sexy in her naive way, which made him want her more. The long black haired woman's moans grew a little louder as she felt his tongue play with her nipples and how tightly he was clutching onto her breasts. He slipped his hands down to her hips, rubbing her ass and thighs, and started to tug them down lightly. Mai started to sweat nervously as she saw her pants go down with her now wet panties before Chris' hungry eyes. She nervously set her hands on his hips and started to undo his pants. It was completely different now that he was awake, and she was fighting hard against her shyness, but she figures it was what they both wanted to do. Chris smiled and let her continue as she now unzipped his pants and pulled them down. She gasped at the bulge that was poking from his boxers.

Chris and Mai slowly got on their knees in front of each other and continued to kiss in deep embrace. He took off his boxers showing her his fully errect shaft, ready to bury itself inside her, and looked up at Mai, "Are you ready? Are you sure you want to do this?" Mai blushed, trying to pry her eyes off his prick and looked at him, "Y.. yes... let's do this.. please.." She slowly slipped off her panties letting her wet and needy pussy be seen by another person for the first time. Chris looked down at her precious spot and smirked, "You're beautiful Mai.." The sight of her cute little pussy only got him harder. Mai nodded to the compliment, "Th..thank you.. You're the first.. to ever see me this way..." Chris moved closer to Mai, "Alright, now lay down on your back ok?" Mai nodded and layed back gently, opening her legs a little making her beauty easier to see. Chris moved over her and was ready to enter her.

Elsewhere, Bulma was running down the halls of the castle. She was looking at her Radar trying to pinpoint the other Dragonballs, but the castle was huge. "Why can't bad guys make smaller castles? If it wasn't for the Dragon Radar, I would have been lost with all these passageways!!!" She finally homed in on the signal. "Aha!! I found the remaining six and they're all gathered in the same place!! C'mon Chris.. just keep stalling that woman a little longer..." She continued running down the long corridors.

"Ahhhhhhh..." Mai moaned softly as she felt Chris' shaft slowly enter the warm wet walls of her sweet opening. Chris was sure to be gentle with her as he carefully made his way inside her, enjoying the feel of being inside her warm tight pussy. Mai automatically wrapped her arms around him, holding onto him as he felt her enter her, not knowing what to expect, this new feeling being more incredible than anything she ever experienced. Chris was on top of her, of course, forcing his way into her until he found something blocking his passage. Mai's eyes shot open as she felt something snap, "Aaaaahh!! Wh.. what.. what was that..?" "That's the feeling of your body embracing womanhood... don't be scared.. it won't hurt much longer.." he whispered to her as he started to pump slowly into her, letting the new feeling take her over. Mai held him closer, as Chris now layed himself upon her, thrusting nice and slow, letting her body get used to him as he had now completely sunk inside her. She closed her eyes and let out light sweet moans, her cheeks blushing with the rush of blood to her face.

"Ahhh... ahh.. oh my... this feels so good... aagghh..." The little pain she felt from her broken barrier was now replaced by this newfound pleasure that sent shivers down her spine, every part of her tingling to his every move, her soul set on the fires of carnal desire she never felt before. Chris loved the feeling of being inside her, finding her to be even tighter than Bulma. He couldn't resist but to move his hands upwards to carress her wonderful breasts, feeling her warmth as he continued to thrust into her. The sounds of her moans were entincing to him, he kissed down her neck rather than her lips just to hear her sweet sounds of exctasy echo off the walls of the hollow room. Mai gripped tightly to his back, breathing harder as her heart was beating out of control with every thrust, her body racked with incredible pleasure, making her wetter by the second and so much easier for him to thrust into her. Elsewhere, Bulma was running down the halls when she finally saw found the room with the Dragonballs. They were gathered together in the control room. She found a small gym bag nearby and started to put them in it. She noticed one of the screens was turned on, which showed the room they were captured in.

Naturally, Chris' deflowering of Mai was being shown on screen with Mai's moans coming through the mike. Bulma grit her teeth and felt the fire of jealousy burn her. "Ooooooh.... damned Chris... I KNEW he'd be enjoying himself.. hmph.. well I'm alot better in bed than that bimbo anyway..." Bulma saw them going at it, a little slower and more passionate than their usual romps and started to doubt if that was the better way to please someone in bed. She blushed as she continued to watch the action. Mai had her eyes closed, moaning loudly now, holding Chris tightly over her, but letting him do as he pleases with her hot sweaty body. Chris sucked on her neck lightly, letting his fingers play with her nipples as he continued to move into her. She felt herself want more of him and pulled her head upwards to him, kissing him deeply and passionately. He was surprised she would something since this bold since she was always so shy, but kissed her back with the same desire.

He loved the feeling of being inside her and started to move faster, letting her feel the full length of him ramming into her. Mai felt her body take control as she started to thrust back into him, noticing how the feeling was greatly intensifying, still not letting go of her lips. They both stayed locked firmly together in a deep kiss as they started to move their bodies against each other, matching each other's pace letting the incredible sensation overwhelm them. Mai broke free from his lips only for a brief moment, "More Chris.. please.. go harder.. I want to feel everything... ahhhh...." Chris whispered, "Alright..." and kissed her sweet lips again as he started to thrust harder into her. Mai followed with his motions, breathing hard through his lips, the kiss being the only thing stopping her from yelling out her feelings. Bulma couldn't help but get wet upon seeing this. "Damn you Chris..... I better get an extra round for letting you sleep with that woman...." Her eyes were too fixated on the screen to notice Pilaf and Shou return to the room. "AAAAHHHH!!! YOU ESCAPED!!!" Pilaf yelled.

Bulma saw Pilaf and went wide-eyed, trying to make a grab for the Dragonballs on the counter. Then Pilaf's eyes saw the Dragonballs with Bulma's hand very close to them. "AAAHHH!! YOU'RE TRYING TO STEAL THE DRAGONBALLS!!!" Bulma quickly grabbed and them and dashed into them, knocking Pilaf and Shou down and darting out the sole exit of the room. Pilaf fumbled with his outfit to get to his feet and Shou helped him up. "Get your hands off me!!! That stupid girl escaped!! How did she get away??!!" Shou then paused as he saw something disturbing on the tv screen. "G..G..G..Great Pilaf..." Pilaf saw Shou's frozen expression and yelled at him, "She's getting away!!! Don't just stand there!!! NAB HER!!!" Shou pointed to the tv screen, "G..G.. Great Pilaf..." Pilaf yelled some more, "YOU IDIOT!! I TOLD YOU TO RUN AFTER HER!!! WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT??!!" He then turned his face towards the direction Shouw as pointing at and his jaw nearly hit the floor as he saw some guy on top of Mai doing some very unappropiate things that children shouldn't see. "OH MY GOD!!! MAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!! Those people are sick!!! That man is ... is.. forcing himself upon Mai!!!!" Then they heard Mai scream out, "Oh yes!!! YES!!! Harder!!! HAAARDEEER!!!!"

Pilaf and Shou turned blue and sweatdropped. "Um.. it sounds.. like .. she's enjoying it.. Great Pilaf..." Pilaf could only mutter, "Shut up..." Mai's own desires that hurled her once innoncent nature in a lustful frenzy. Her hands gripped so tightly into her lover, it was a miracle that she wasn't clawing his back. She thrusted back into him for all she was worth, depserate to feel him fill her compeletly, hurting badly for him to sink deeper withing her needful womb. Chris was ramming into her wildly as the intense feeling was making him near his peak. This woman was so incredible, he wanted to have her all night, showing her how badly her needed her with his every thrust. He was breathing wildly and out of control, kissing her madly as he continued to pump into her, rocking her body against the floor. Mai became a woman possessed by her own whims, her body demanding him to go harder every time. Mai had her legs wrapped tightly around his waist now, pushing him back in every time he moved out, as he now moved his hands to hold onto her hips, making it easier to slip in and out of her at a faster pace. Both of them were experience their desires to the fullest, moving faster and harder with every passing second, maddened by the fierce need to reach their limits. Mai tightened his grip on him as the intense sensation racked her entire body so violently, she could no longer hold out. Her pussy contracted hard onto him as her juices bursted forth, splashing all over his head, as the woman closed her eyes and yelled out, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!"

Even as she climaxed she continued to ram wildly against him, not wanting the feeling to pass. The feeling of her hot cum flowing over him and her savage motions of her tight pussy gripping him were too much to bear as he soon followed, squirting violently inside her, letting out a surprised grunt, "UUGGHHHHH!!" He continued to thrust into her, shaking her up and down the floor until both of them slowed down to a complete stop. Chris layed on top of her, breathing hard while Mai just layed there, her body still recovering from the dream turned reality. After a few moments of heavy breathing and desperate attempts to recover, Mai was the first to break the silence. "Oh my... that... that was... that was just unbelieveable..." Chris moved off her, laying by her side, "Yeah... that was... that was amazing... you're a great lover Mai.." Mai blushed and smirked a little, "You really think so?" He nodded and smiled, still trying to regain his breath. Mai held his hand and looked into his eyes, her dark shimmering eyes full of warmth and contentness, "Th.. thank you.. I swear that I'll never forget this.." Suddenly Pilaf's voIce came over the loud speaker, "MAI, YOU IDIOT!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING??!! STOP DOING THOSE... DIRTY THINGS AND GET TO WORK!! THAT GIRL WE CAPTURED HAD RUN OFF WITH THE DRAGONBALLS!!!" Mai was shocked and covered her breasts with her hands, knowing the events were viewable from the control room. She frowned and looked at Chris, "Curse you!! You tricked me!!!" She wasted no time dressing up and bolted out of the room. Chris, still confused, quickly dressed up and ran out as well, but looking for Bulma, instead of chasing after Mai.

Bulma was running down the halls, looking for the exit. Pilaf and Shou recovered from witnessing Mai s deflowering and chased after her. Finally finding an exit, Bulma slammed the door closed behind her and tossed one of her capsules at it. Capsule # 4 would become a small jeep, that would lean against the door, keeping it closed with its weight. Seeing that the exit was secure, she unzipped the bag and set the Dragonballs on the ground. She figured she should do the wish now because even if she were to be captured afterwards, the wish would already have been made and it woulda been too late to undo the effects no matter what. She set them together and got ready to tell the enchantation. Pilaf and Shou reached the exit and couldn t open it, the door unable to be moved due to the weight of the jeep on the other side of it. Pilaf and Shou would shoulder ram the door, only to hurt themselves, which would make the little dictator order the ninja dog to do it for him instead. Hurry up and force that door down!! She s about to make the wish!!! Shou would reply, But I can t, Great Pilaf! There s something blocking the other side that won t let us through! Mai ran down the corridors, going past the monitor room where the Dragonballs were kept to and decided to pause and go in to check the monitors. She saw a few screens of emtpy rooms, and one of the outside with Bulma getting the Dragonballs in place, as well as a shot of Pilaf and Shou trying to break the main door down. She s going to use the Dragonball!! she thought to herself, knowing what to do. She quickly darted out of the room, heading back the way she came.

Bulma opened her arms upwards, yelling out, PLEASE SHENG LONG COME OUT AND GRANT MY WISH!!! which would make the magical pearls begin to glow. All 7 of them would shine brightly and the sky would darken, the clouds quickly appearing seemingly out of nowhere, as lightning would begin to strike. It s as if the entire planet was darkening. Bulma smirked as she was ready to ask her wish. She ll ask for the best boyfriend ever. If it happens to be Chris, then he ll be hers forever, but if it was someone else.. maybe even a better lover than Chris? He ll be hers too. Just as Bulma was about to answer her wish, she heard someone yell WAIT! from a few feet behind her, making her snap her head back to see who said that. It was Mai, coming out from a set of bricks on one of the sidesof the castle walls, the bricks actually being a fake wall, being a door to a secret exit passage.

Before Bulma could react, Mai would lunge towards her and tackle her to the ground. Mai would try to pin her down, but Bulma would struggle with all she had. She didn t want to lose this once in a lifetime oppoturnity! As they struggled, the Dragonballs shot out a blast of golden light that would streak upward as lightning. The lightning would twist and turn, taking shape and solidifying into the form of a huge dragon that seemed to coil across the sky. The dragon s tail would still be linked to the Dragonballs themselves. Bulma and Mai both widened their eyes in shock and disbelief at the sight of this legend come to life. The dragon would speak, I am the Dragon God, Sheng Long Tell me what wish I shall grant so that I can return to my rest Pilaf and Shou knew something major was going on outside with the sounds of lighting and thunder. By now the ninja dog had found a bazooka and took aim at the door, ready to blast it down.

Bulma rolled on top of Mai and pinned her down, ready to make her wish. I WISH FOR BOOOM!!! Suddenly the castle s front doors flew open as did Bulma s jeep, both being blown to pieces by a violent explosion. As the pieces of the burning jeep s remains bounced noisily across the ground, Bulma was paused by the sight of her vehicle s demise. This gave Mai the chance to slap Bulma off her and pin her down this time. Pilaf and Shou saw that their plan worked and started running towards the scene. Mai saw them coming, but decided to use the wish for herself, quickly yelling out before anyone can stop her, I WISH I D ALWAYS HAVE A MAN TO MAKE LOVE TO ME!!! Pilaf s eyes widened upon the sound of the wasted wish, WHAT??!! NOOO! Bulma also yelled MY WISH!!! THAT WAS MY WISH!! Chris made his way into the scene, stepping out of the gateway, now missing the doors due to Shou s bazooka. Bulma looked over at Chris and then over at the dragon. Sheng Long s eyes glowed red and he would utter, Your wish has been granted I will leave you for now.. and he would form back into light and shoot back inside the Dragonballs. Bulma shoved Mai off and got to her feet, running towards the Dragonballs, NO!!! THAT CAN T BE IT!! NOOOO!! Pilaf started running towards them too, MY WONDERFUL WISH WASTED!!! YOU RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS MAIIII! The Dragonballs would suddenly all shoot up into the air, spin around for a moment, and then shoot out all in a different direction, out of sight. Once gone, they sky would turn back to normal, and Pilaf would drop on his knees. Why WHY??!!

Bulma sighed, Now we ll have to wait an entire year to start all over again. Pilaf would hear this and raise his head, A YEAR? The teen would reply, Yeah now they re just ordinary looking rocks it ll take a year before they turn back into Dragonballs and we ll have to start searching for them again. She then blinked. Sheng Long granted Mai s wish, for some guy to always make love to. She turned to Chris. Has she lost him to that crazy military woman? Mai looked over at Chris as well, and blushed deeply, figuring he ll be sharing her bed tonight. Chris blinked and looked at both women, What? What s everybody looking at me for? Suddenly, something would hit Pilaf. He looked over at Mai, and felt an odd feeling come over him. She was looking very good now.. and his mind flashed back at the sight of her naked, with some guy wailing away at her, and the sounds of her screaming in lustful delight. Shou also eyed Mai, feeling the same way, a buldge forming in his gi.

Mai eyed them both as they started slowly creeping towards her with rather perverted smiles on their faces. She d nervously take a few steps back, blushing and cracking a smile of disbelief, G-Great Pilaf ? Shou..? Why are you both looking at me that way..? Pilaf smirked, C mere Mai gestering with his finger for her to approach him. Mai shook her head and took some more steps back. Suddenly, both of her partners in crime would leap out at her, tackling her down and pinning her to the ground. As she screamed, they started ripping off her unform, exposing her bare breasts to the cool desert air and started desperately working on yanking her pants down. She d struggle helplessly, blushing brightly, her eyes wide open in shock, N-NO!!! NO!! P-PLEASE DON T!!! DON T DO IT!!! Pilaf smirked, You wished for this Mai Shou also smirked as he started to stroking her crotch, Now you ll get what you wanted . She struggled, N-NO!! I DIDN T--- I WANTED CHRIS!!! AAGGHH!!! I WANTED CHRIIIIIISSSS!

Bulma closed her eyes and sighed, grabbing Chris by the shoulder and pulling her over to him. C mon.. let s go let s leave these lovebirds do their thing She d toss another capsule, unleashing a small red sports hovercar, and they d both hop inside. Chris looked back at the scene as Mai was giving it all she got to try to struggle her way out of this situation, and since she was taller than her partners, it was giving Pilaf and Shou a hell of time to keep her still long enough to act out her wish. What about Mai..? he asked in a bit of a worried tone. She wished for it.. it s her problem.. Bulma replied coldly as she started the engine. She was still angry at how much Chris seemed to enjoy his time with Mai. As they drove off, another question came to mind. What do we now ? Chris wondered. He knew that Bulma kept him around for the passionate nights they shared, but the underlying theme was always the Draginballs. What was to become of the duo if the object of their search no longer existed? Bulma would answer that rather flatly, We can always start all over again next year for now I need to go back home and take a break You can stay with me for a few days until you re ready to go back to your own home.. I ll drive you back there if it isn t too far She was still bitter about what happened between Chris and Mai.. and she wasn t sure exactly what she felt for Chris.. but she wasn t ready to just drop him out of her sexlife. She decided to keep him around for now. Chris was confused by Bulma s slightly cold attitude towards him, but figures she was acting jealous over what he did with Mai.. even though it was all her idea to begin with. He was surprised she invited him to live with her, and said, Alright.. sounds good to me Bulma was a bitch at times, but he had to admit, he also wasn t ready to just go back home and leave such great sex behind, just like that. He didn t know what was in store for them both now that their main quest, the search for the legendary Dragonballs, their primary reason of sticking together had now come to and end . Only time will tell.. 


	4. Living with Bulma and her Mom

I don't own DBZ and the characters. I think you know that by now. lol

A few months have passed since Chris and Bulma's adventure at Pilaf's castle. Chris was now living with Bulma at Capsule Corp. Being the daughter of the wealthy scientist and creator of the Capsules, as well as seeing her life of luxury explained her spoiled bratty behavior. Chris guessed she had everything handed to her in life. His friends and family were notified of his whereabouts, and they alright with him living with her for the rest of the school year. That meant he had to sign up at Bulma's school and study there.

During these months it was apparent that Bulma wasn't exactly a model girlfriend. She wasn't all that romantic at all, and was basically using Chris to live out all her hormonal urges. Though she never the 'l' word, she did get very jealous and possessive whenever he'd look or talk to another girl at school. But at the same time, she'd chew him out whenever he called her out on whenever she was flirting with some other guy. He couldn't complain all that much though. The sex was awesome, and so was living at Capsule Corps.

Her parents were very nice and polite, the place itself was huge with a front yard large enough to house dinosaurs... which it actually did! Even after a guided tour through Brief's lab, the gardens and everything else, it still felt as if Chris could spend a lifetime exploring every nook and cranny. And of course, the food was awesome, expensive exquisite dishes every night, without the fmily giving it a second thought. It felt like he hit it big. School was a chore, as school always is, but he met a couple of new friends and classes were going by just fine. The only problem was putting up with Bulma. Without all the life-risking adventures, he started to see how spoiled and bitchy she was in her common everyday life.

It was mid-afternoon and Dr. Briefs was off testing his inventions. Bulma's mom went into the city for some shopping. And Bulma was in her bedroom riding the hell out of Chris' cock. "Ahh! Ahh! uggnn!" The aqua-haired teen would moan out as she bounced up and down Chris' hard thick cock. Her hair was past shoulder length now, and the combination of seeing her hair sway back and forth as well as her luscious tits bounce along with her movements was a lustful display to behold. While Bulma was mostly naked, her white tee rolled up enough to expose her bare breasts, Chris was only naked from the waist down, still wearing a dark red shirt with the Capsule Logo on it. Apparently she came into the room while he was watching TV and jumped him. Now here he was, holding onto her hips, trying hard to keep up with her savage pace. The way her tight lightly trimmed cunt milked his cock was driving him wild. "Oh fuck! You really needed it badly this time, didn't you?"

Bulma moaned loudly as she rid him with lustful fervor, "You bet I did.... It's been a long time... we couldn't do anything while studying for that big exam and my parents being home all the time, so now that we're alone, we're gonna go into overtime!" Chris tried his best to match her pace, thrusting forward as she did, making him sink as far and deep as he could go. The horny adventurous schoolgirl bounced against him wildly, going faster and harder as she felt the pleasure escalate violently. "Ohhh! OH GOD! I CAN FEEL IT! I'M GONNA CUM...!" Chris could only moan, feeling himself about to climax as well, but trying hard to hold it back until she had her fun.

Meanwhile, Bulma's mom arrived with the groceries, "Bulma? Bulma? Now where did my little Bulma go? Chris? Hello? Can someone help me with the groceries?" Chris could hear her voice just faintly, due to the distance between the entrance and Bulma's room. The house was so lonely and quiet now that any sound could be heard alot clearer. "Bulma! Stop! I heard something!" Bulma was lost in her own world, only wanting to cum, "Not now! So close! I'm gonna cum! Ohhhhh!"

Bulma's mom would set the bags down onto the table and call out again, "Bulma? Chris? Is anybody home? I brought the groceries!" This time Chris heard it alot clearer, "Shit! It's your mom! C'mon Bulma, we gotta get dressed!" "NOT NOW! SO FUCKIN CLOSE... DON'T YOU FUCKIN DARE STOP.... DON'T STOP FUCKIN MY HORNY PUSSY TILL I CUM!" Chris tried to move but she wouldn't get off. She would lean towards him and pin his wrists down, riding harder upon his hard cock. Bulma's mom started headed for Bulma's room. "Bulma! This is crazy! I think she's coming this way!" Bulma said, "I got the door locked... we we're not stopping... not now.. not when I'm so close..." Bulma's mom called out, "Bulma? Chris? Goodness gracious, where are you two?"

She was right at the door and started to knock, "Hello? Are you two in there? Why is the door locked?" Bulma felt it coming now. Chris tried to call out her name, but Bulma would lean in and kiss him firmly on the lips. Going as fast as her tired sweaty body could allow, she slammed down against his cock as she finally felt herself cum. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPHHHHH!" she'd screamed muffledly into his lips, her body shaking and trembling violently as her climax hit her body like lightning. Chris gripped onto her back tightly as he also felt himself finally shoot forward, squirting his seed inside her. "NNNNMMMPPHHH!" Even with their voices muffled, Bulma's mom could hear the moans through the door, as well as the banging against the matress springs of the bed they shared. "My goodness. What are those two doing in there?" For some reason she blushed a little at the sounds and continued to listen in.

Chris and Bulma could barely move now; they were holding each other tightly, struggling to breathe. The aqua-haired teen was still trembling, the afterglow of her orgasm still lingering. They jumped as they heard Bulma's mom call out once more, "Is everything alright in there? What are you two doing in there?" Chris jumped and didn't know what to say. Bulma was the first to break their silence. "We're ok Mom. It's just the TV. What do you want?" "Well, I just got home and would like some help putting the groceries away." Bulma replied, "Sure, no problem, we'll be out in just a second." Footsteps would indicate that Bulma's mom was satisfied and left the area, she wasn't the only one satisfied. Bulma let out an exhausted yet happy sign, "Oh god... I soooo needed that..." "Well, I'm hope you're proud of yourself Bulma. You mom just heard us fucking like rabbits! How are we supposed to face her now?"" Bulma would only giggle, "Oh Chris, you don't know my mother all that well did you? She's my mother and I love her alot, but she can be a bit of an airhead. I know she believed me and wouldn't think anything of it."

Chris raised a brow, he did notice her mother's always carefree and overly cheerful attitude. She seemed so off in her own little happyland whenever she spoke and would do several absentminded things like forget where she put her kitchen appliances and such. They once found the eggbeater in the freezer. "But still Bulma.. this is sex. I doubt she wouldn't recognize all the sounds we made." Bulma waved it off, "Oh c'mon. She's so naive about that sort of thing. I wouldn't be surprised dad got her drunk or played some kind of trick on her the night they made me. Rleax, we'll be fine. Besides, didn't the thrill of almost getting caught make this time all the more intense?" Chris was more afraid of having her parents feed him to the dinosuars. "No..." Bulma giggled and kisses him on the cheek, "Oh, you'll never know what's in a woman's heart, dear Chris." with that she got dressed and left the room. Chris sighed and started to get dressed as well.

Both dressed, Bulma and Chris helped the woman of the house put away the groceries. Dinner was about to start soon and Dr. Briefs was on his way. While Chris was wary of what to do or what to say, Bulma's mom continued being her cheery self, and never brought up the subject. Dr. Briefs came in, a bit of a mess and carrying a bag of spare parts and tools. "I'm back! But I'm afraid I could only stay for a while. I managed to make my invention work, but I still have some bugs to work out. Plus, I promised to help the neighbors fix some of their capsules." Mom said, "Awwww, well at least stay for dinner! It's Tyrannosaurus Pot Roast and dumplings!" Briefs nodded, "Of course! You know I will! You know I'm a sucker for your pot roast!" He quickly ran off to wash off his hands.

Chris' mouth was already watering as he helped set the table. He quickly put on his bib and rubbed his hands, "Ooooh.... Tyrannosaurus pot roast! We're in for a feast! Your mom always knows how to make it so nice and tender!" Bulma nudged him with her shoulder, "Good thing we worked up an appetite, huh Chris?" Chris nodded and coughed a bit, slightly blushing. It wasn't long before everyone was at the table and Bulma's mom brought in the main dish, accompanied by dumplings, bread rolls and butter. As one would expect, the portions were huge, so it was good that everyone was hungry. Chris has gotten used to this food by now. It's weird, in his city there weren't any dinsoaurs and he never even thought about getting to eat one, but it seemed so commonplace in West Capital. Like Bulma thought, the rest of the dinner went on without incident. She even poked Chris sometime during dinner and whispered "I told ya." when everyone was busy eating.

Soon enough, dinner was done and everything was cleaned up and put away. Bulma went out with her school friends, but Chris had to stay behind to study for his other exams. Actually so did Bulma, but being the creator of the Dragon Radar meant she didn't really need all that much studying to ace a mechanical science exam. Dr. Briefs went off to continue to perfect his latest invention, whatever that may be. Bulma's mom busied herself cleaning off the rest of the kitchen table, as well as the stove. They had robot servants to do these things, but sometimes she preffered to do it herself.

Bored with all the studying, Chris went to get some water and saw Bulma's mom wiping the grease stains off the stove, swaying her hips while she hummed a little tune. She was wearing a blue shirt with white stripes, and long blue jeans, as well as bunny slippers. He had to admit, the woman had a sweet ass in those tight jeans. Honestly it seems age has been kind to her, despite having a child as old as Bulma, and seeing how old and grey Dr. Briefs was, she didn't look that much over 20 or maybe 22. Seeing the age difference between her and Dr. Briefs, as well as her bubbly personality, he reconsidered Bulma's theory on if her father got the woman drunk one night or not. He knew he shouldn't, but he stood there, staring at her ass as she shook it innocently. She turned as she heard footsteps behind her, "Oh hello there Chris. Would you like to help me clean?"

Chris snapped out of it and said, "Oh.. um... yeah, not problem. What do you want me to do?" "Well, you can help put all the dishes and untensils into the dishwasher." He nodded, "Um, yeah ok." As he did so, she went back to wiping grease stains off the stove. She then casually blurted out, "So what exactly where you and Bulma doing in her room? I heard alot of strange noises in there. Some I never heard before." The young man blushed and almost dropped the dish he was holding, "Um.... what?" "Well, when I called you guys for help with the groceries, I went to Bulma's room. You guys didn't answer but I still overheard some rather strange noises coming from inside. What were you guys up to?" She looked at Chris with such a curious expression, even if she never seemed to open her eyes, she looked like she honestly didn't know. Chris wondered if this was a sarcastic act, or if she was really that dense.

"Um... we were... we were playing a game, is all." She smiled, "Oh! A game! I love games. What kind of game was it?" Chris cracked a half-smile in disbelief; was she really being serious? "Um... well... uh... we were playing the um.... 'Keep Quiet' game..." She tilted her head, "The Keep Quiet game? How do you play that?" "Um... well.. you do all kinds of stuff to the other person... and they try as hard as they can to keep quiet. If they make noise, they lose." Bulma's mom face lit up in sudden realization, "OH! So that's why it sounded like Bulma was screaming with something covering her mouth!" Chris blushed a bit, "Uh... yeah.... exactly..." "My! Well, this sounds like fun! I'd like to play that with you." Chris almost jumped back, "Wh-what?"

"Well, I've been cooking and cleaning for hours. This sounds like a fun break!" The young man looked for something to say, which was rather distracting since he honeslty wouldn't find screwing the living daylights out of this woman. "I don't know... It's kinda... past your generation.." She waved her hand, "Oh pish-posh! I'm as hip and cool as they come! Kids still say 'cool' right? Maybe you're afraid I'll beat you. I'm sure you'd never get a peep out of me!" He blushed heavily wanting to make her more than just 'peep'. "Well... see, it's kind of a personal game between Bulma and me... Y'know.. cause we're a couple... She'd get might pissed if she found out I was playing games with you." "Oh for goodness sakes, I'm her mother. She shouldn't mind!" "Listen um... ma'am... this is kinda personal, between her and I.... I mean we play it differently... if you get what I mean..." It seemed he had to drive the point home with this one. After a brief silence she said, "You mean, she lets you win?" "NO!" He almost blurted out, "It means..... it means we sometimes do it without much clothes on." "You mean you play this game in your underwear?" Oops! he really did it now! he looked away from her and slowly nodded, regretting saying too much.

After another brief pause, she said "Well.... we certainly can't do that... Can we still play the fully-clothed version?" This was ridiculous. She was still buying this Keep Quiet stuff? Chris sighed a bit in defeat, "Well.. alright...""YAY!" she almost squeeled. "I'll go first!" She suddenly went behind Chris, wrapped her arms around him and started tickling his sides. This caught him completely off guard, "What? H-Hey! Stop! Hahahahahaha! St-stop it!" She giggled and yelled out, "YOU LOSE! Hee hee! This is so much fun!" Chris was gasping from breath from the forced laughing remembering that it was all part of the game he made up a few seconds ago. "Alright Chris, it's your turn!" Time for some payback. He got behind her like she did earlier and started to tickle her.... but she didn't budge. It was obvious she was snickering and trying to fight the urge to all out burst out laughing, so he tried to tickled her ribs. She was still able to hold it back, so he tried tickling under her arms, still to no avail. Determined to make this woman laugh now, he ran his hands up and down her body trying to find some ticklish spot. She was still stifling her laughs and doing a good job of holding back. Chris frowned, this was his mission now. "C'mon, noone's that resistant! There's gotta be someplace where you're vulnerable!" he said as he poked her sides.

Trying to find her ticklish spot, his hands accidentaly grabbed her right breast, giving it a squeeze. He had a brief second to admire how firm her chest was when he snapped out of it and remembered what he was doing. Looking at her, he noticed there was still no reaction. He kept trying to tickle her but she seemed to keep fighting the urge to laugh and completely dismiss what happened earlier. Then he got an idea. It was a longshot, but even if he got slapped, he could just pretend it was part of the game. "I know what will make you talk ma'am!" He boldly reached forward and gave her right breast a tight squeeze, alot more purposely and noticeable this time. She jumped and let out a muffled yelp, still trying to hold it back. Chris couldn't believe this, and he started to carress her breast now, "I know it's kinda cheating, but you'll have to break your silence now!" She shook her head and tried her best to keep quiet. She however, made no attempt to stop him or get out of his hold. This was nuts. The woman was still playing the game? Her daughter's boyfriend was feeling up her tits and she still thought it was part of the game?

Bravely using his other hand now, he now had both hands groping and squeezing her luscious tits. They felt so nice and warm, and surprisingly firm and perky for someone with a daughter Bulma's age. He noticed her nipples harden and started to tease them. A blush fell on her cheeks but she didn't try to stop him and still tried to keep quiet. Except this time, she was holding back moans. The sounds of her stifled moans got Chris hard, and since she was only a bit taller than him, his errection rested comfortably up against her ass. Feeling the shape of her nice round ass against him, he couldn't help but thrust slowly against her as he continued to play with her impressive set. She stood her ground however, never letting out anything more than a muffled moan. "Geez, you weren't kidding. Nothing makes you squeel. How bout we take this to the next level?"

At this point he was too horny to think straight and consider the ramifications of his actions. He slowly and boldly reached in front of her and started to unzip her jeans. her body stiffened, showing a bit of surprise, but she still wouldn't stop 'playing'. "Do you wanna quit now, ma'am? Make any kind of sound, or just say 'Uncle' and we'll admit I won." She still shook her head, slamming her lips shut, despite her nervous blushing. Now he was curious as to how far she was going to take this. He reached down her panties until he could find the dampness of her sweet pussy. That's right, she was wet already. He could also feel a bit of fuzz there, and imagines how lovely her slightly trimmed dripping wet pussy mist look. Stiffening up and breathing a little quicker, she seemed as if she were anxiously anticipating this moment, and more than willing to let it continue. Seeing no signs of objection, he started to rub her clit. She tried her best to fight off a gasp, but still clamped her lips shut, trying desperately not to release a single sound. This all felt too good to be true.

He started stroking her clit a little slowly, exploring her sweet pussy and comapring that to her daughter's which he already knew too well. Reaching lower still, he was finally able to slide his fingertip into her sweet cunt. This made her grip onto his arm firmly, not to stop him, but to withstand the pleasure forced upon her. This was so crazy. His cock was begging to be released, but he figured he'd have to settle for getting her off this way. Her face was a mix of emotions, mostly heavy blushing, fast breathing, gasping, and her stubborn refusal to let out a single sound. The faster he fingered her, the tighter her grasp became on his arm, almost digging her nails into him. The entire situation was driving him wild, the way her moans and heavy breathing sounded, even when she was trying to stifle them still sounded very hot. His other hand continued to play with her left breast, mostly teasing her hardened nipple. He worked a second finger inside her, making her jump a bit more as she started to actually thrust her hips to match his movements. The way she was breathing and shaking now, he knew her climax was quickly apporaching. She's so much like her daughter, even in body language.

It soon hit her. Her body tensed, her breathing intensified, and she fought so hard to hold back a long low moan. He could tell she was cumming and continued to finger her as fast as he can. The fact that he was actually making such a MILF reach climax was turning him on so much. Her body shuddered for a few seconds, and then she almost fell forward, setting her hands against the fridge for some balance. He yanked his hand out of her pants and held her by the waist to keep her steady. His hand was tired from the frenzied attempts to get her off and he figured this had gone far enough. "Alright.... you're too good for me, ma'am... I give." After some heavy breathing and panting, she finally started to speak, "Y-you see.... I.. I told you.... You'll.... you'll never get a ....peep out of me!" Chris was still in disbelief. Did she really think this was just some innocent game? She got off on it for goodness sakes. How naive can a woman be? "That was some very interesting things you did to me Chris, but you still lost! Now it's my turn again!" She was prepared to tickle him again and this time he braced himself for it.

Bulma's mom went right for the ribs this time, not giving any mercy. Chris tried hard to hold back his laughter... for all of 5 seconds before bursting out. The blonde woman smiled as he let him go, "Oh goodie! I won again!" He rubbed his sides a bit, a tad sore from the digging of her fingernails, "Yes ma'am... you sure did..." He turned to see her setting her hands up against the kitchen table, sitcking her ass up in the air, and yet somehow looking so cute doing it, rather than seductive. "Alright, your tuen again. I'll make it a little easier for you this time. You should be able to reach my sides alot easier in this position, right?" Chris could barely take his eyes off her big bent-over ass to respond, "Uh... right ma'am..." "Go ahead, try your best, but I'm not gonna lose!" she said, following that cute remark with an equally as cute childish giggle. It was at this time that Chris figured it was time to go all or nothing.

Pulling down her pants outright this time, he still noticed no intention from her to stop this. Her panties soon followed as he finally saw his first glimpse of her blonde pussy. He didn't know what got him harder, her sexy little cunt or her big round ass. As he slide a finger between her legs, he noticed she spread a little to make it easier for him. He thought this was a little strange but was too horny to care. Bulma's mom only gripped onto the table, already bracing herself and clamping her lips together. The young man didn't know what to make of this but didn't care, he started to roll his index finger up and down her entrance.

Muffled moans would come from the woman's mouth, her pussy already wet in anticipation. A second finger soon followed, making her amost jolt, but still her lips stayed sealed. Chris noticed she was getting wetter by the second, his cock throbbing, wanting nothing more to be set free. He couldn't take it anymore. Part of him wanted to lick that sweet pussy, but another desire burned fiercely within him. He had to fuck this woman now, more than anything. He did his best to unzip his pants with one hand, but had to stop fingering her to actually pull them down. His boxers were soon down to his ankles and his hard cock sprung up, inches away from its destination.

Bulma's mom clenched her teeth, even now it had to be obvious where this was going, and what was about to happen.... but she still continued to 'play the game'. At this point her potencial son-in-law could care less. He spread her legs a little and pressed his cock up against the entrance. The blonde woman jolted again, but stood her ground, almost leaning over a tad more, making it easier for him to take her. Unable to wait any longer, Chris buried his full length deep inside her in one hard thrust. She had to use one hand to cover her mouth as she literaly screamed into it. Chris puled his length out almost completely and forced it back in, "Oh god.... you feel so good.... no fair covering your mouth ma'am...." The woman shook her head, showing she still hasn't lost, a fierce blush on her cheeks as he kept one hand on her lips and the other hand desperately pressed against the table to maintain her balance. Her body was trembling from the immense pleasure forced throughout her body.

Chris wrapped his arms around her waist and started to thrust wildly now, rocking her back and forth each time. She would moan loudly, very audible even thrugh her hand but Chris didn't care. The game was over, it was time to fuck the bitch. Moaning loudly, the youngster was feeling the intensity as well. Her pussy had quite a grip, maybe even a little tighter than Bulma, despite the age difference. It was amazing how great her hot little snatch felt, the way it sucked and slurped on his cock was making already feel his orgasm building. Bulma's mom's moans grew louder and more intense, her breathing and panting more ragged. She finally let out a loud series of grunts and moans as she removed her hand, using both hands to grab onto the table now. Despite her obliviousness of it all, and the fact that she technically lost now, the fact was never brought up, and nothing was done to end this unexpected predicament. No words were said, she never said how good it felt, nor did she beg him to stop or plead for him to continue, only wild lustful moans and screams.

Finally hearing her cries of sexual pleasure brought Chris over the edge. He thrashed his hard pole in and out of that tight pussy without holding back, rocking the woman back and forth insanely. Panting and moaning hard as he felt his orgasm quickly approachig, he suddenly felt her tighten and grip even harder. Letting out a wild high pitched scream, the woman came excessively hard, all over Chris' cock and some dripping onto the floor. Feeling the raw heatof her cum wash over the head of his cock, Chris barely managed to pull out seconds before squirting a violent load all over her ass. After this silence fell upon the scene, only the sounds of heavy breathing from both of them being heard. Bulma's mom basically collapsed uon th table, trying not to fall off as she was gasping for breath. Chris sat down on the nearest chair, afraid he'd topple over as well.

After a few moments of silence, Bulma's mom slowly wiped the cum off her bum and started to dress herself. Seeing she was keeping her back to him, Chris was now worried about the consequences now that reality was starting to settle in and hurried to pull up his own pants. Finally she turned to face him, her face looking a tad flushed and sweaty, but still the same innocnt smile as before. "Oh my... I guess I lost that time. You sure were very creative this time. That was a very interesting game." Chris blinked and was confused, "Uh..... um.... yeah... I guess I won that round." "Well, this game sure does wear a person out. I'm going to get some rest and then finish cleaning the kitchen before Bulma and her father get home." Chris was still trying to take all of this in, "Um... yeah.. uhhh ok.." Was this really just a game for her? Did she actually buy it? Heknew she was bubbleheaded, but seriously, he just fucked her and she just shrugged it off as part of a children's game? He turned to leave, hoping to get away before she's snap out of it when suddenly her voice stopped him dead in his tracks. "Oh Chris?" He slowly turned, "..... yes ma'am...?"

"Thanks for the fuck. It's been a while."

He could hardly move. He never even heard her drop the f-bomb, nor did she seem the type, and to use it in that context. "You..... "

"Knew all along? Oh come now Chris, don't be so silly. I know everyone thinks I'm such a blonde, and I must admit, I do have my ditzy moments, but c'mon, as if I wouldn't know what sex was. I had Bulma remember? My husband has been busy with his inventions and I decided this was a good chance to finally get some much needed relief. I do hope you're easier on me next time."

Chris could barely believe his ears, "Uh..... next time ma'am...?"

"Yes." She smiled brightly, tilting her head a little to the side, "Next time." She then turned around and walked off to take her nap. Chris was simply flabbergasted.

THE END?


End file.
